El Santuario de los Traidores
by Altebar
Summary: Saga ha suplantado al patriarca, ahora busca caballeros de oro que unir a su bando de oscuridad, caballeros como Máscara de Muerte. YAOI. SagaMáscara de Muerte
1. El justo y el traidor

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**Nota: **He decidido seguir principalmente la linea del Manga de Saint Seiya en vez de el Anime debido a las diferencias importantes entre ambos a la hora de narrar la traición del Santuario.

**Capítulo 1. El Justo y el Traidor.**

El Santuario estaba sumido en el caos y la confusión. Máscara de Muerte compartía ese estado con los demás caballeros de oro.

¿Aiolos de Sagitario, un traidor? Inconcebible. No obstante no había duda, el gran patriarca en persona le había sorprendido atentando contra la vida de la diosa Athena, reencarnada esta en un bebé humano. Había sido un caos, la alarma había cundido en todo el santuario perturbando la noche, y ahora, apenas rayaba el alba, se habían reunido los doce caballeros... o más bien los once.

Aiolos había pagado caro su intento, Shura de Capricornio le había cortado la fuga y le había ejecutado personalmente en su huida. Ahora el caballero de Sagitario yacía muerto en el fondo de un barranco, al cual había caido herido de muerte.

- Sorprendente.- Susurró Afrodita jugueteando los pétalos de una sus rosas.- Aiolos era el favorito del patriarca.

- Supongo que no le bastaba con su favor.- Afreció Miló con la voz cargada de veneno y repugnancia.

Tras el anunció de la traición de Aiolos y el intento de asesinato, todo el Santuario se había puesto en pie para dar caza al traidor. El fallido atentado contra el avatar de la diosa era lo más terrible que se podía imaginar. ¡Y por obra de un caballero de oro nada menos!. Shura había regresado con la noticia de la ejecución, Aiolos había sido herido por su mano y había caido por un precipicio. Por desgracia había caido junto con su armadura de oro y había sido posible recuperarla.

Reinaba la consternación.

Aiolos había sido un compañero, el caballero de oro de Sagitario había tenido muchos amifos en el Santurario, a ojos de todos había aparentado ser un caballero modélico.

Máscara de Muerte estaba realmente sorprendido. El santurrón de Aiolos... un traidor y un asesino.

Los caballeros miraban al patriarca en busca de guía¿como afrontar tal traición? El lider del Santuario mantuvo la calma pese a la gravedad de la situación.

- Lo importante es que la diosa está a salvo.- Anunció.- A partir de ahora la resguardaré en la cámara real del Santuario.

Todos coincidieron en la medida. Si un caballero de oro había atentado contra la diosa no había suficientes precauciones.

- Patriarca¿y la armadura de oro?.- Cuestionó Camus.

- Buscaremos la armadura, pero acabará manifestándose por sí misma. Enviaremos patrullas.

A continución el patriarca les despidió, después de semejante suceso todos debían hacer guardia en sus respectivos templos. Quizá Aiolos no había trabajado solo, y de todas formas no podían permitir que la seguridad del Santuario se viera aun más comprometida.

Máscara de Muerte no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido con el ceño fruncido con desconfianza y extrañeza. Si bién le encantaba la idea de un Aiolos traidor... no encajaba.

Todos sabían que no había habido afecto entre Aiolos y Máscara. Decir que se despreciaban era ser muy suave. El caballero de Sagitario y el de Cancer no podían estar bajo el mismo techo sin que Máscara intentase llegar a las manos. Sus discusiones eran siempre feroces.

¿Aiolos un traidor? Máscara había tenido suficientes discusiones con el dedicado caballero para saber que este era el hombre mas noble e idealista que hubiera en la tierra. Aiolos siempre había defendido una actitud comprensiva y pacífica, usando la fuerza como última opción. Siempre parloteando sobre la amistad y el amor...

Máscara de Muerte no podía imaginar a Aiolos deseando asesinar a un bebé por ambición, aquel hombre no hubiese tenido estómago para hacer eso. Incluso Máscara de Muerte tenía inhibiciones ante al idea de asesinar a un bebé a sangre fria. Demasiado facil e inutil.

Los caballeros de oro se retiraron del templo mayor. Máscara dió media vuelta y se encaminó al portón de salida con los demás. Súbitamente un escalofrio le recorrió, el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Miró por encima del hombro ante al sensación de ser observado, pero solo encontró la oscura máscara que cubría el rostro del gran patriarca. Impenetrable.

Había algo que iba realmente mal, pero no sabía como explicarlo. Máscara continuó su camino con la permanente sensación de que algo terrible había ocurrido... y no era lo que les habían contado.

* * *

Solo en el Santuario, el gran patriarca tomó asiento en el trono. Y rió a mandíbula batiente. Cuan facil le estaba resultando. ¡Necios¡Ingenuos!. Había temido por el éxito de su argucia, pero todo había ido bien pese a los contratiempos.

Aiolos, maldito entrometido... había evitado la muerte de Athena y encima se había llevado al bebe en su huida¡y lo había ocultado en su fuga e incluso en su muerte!. Ahora el patriarca tan solo podía esperar que la criatura hubiese muerto en la caida con Aiolos o allá donde este la hubiese ocultado. La desaparición de la armadura de oro también era un contratiempo, necesitaba las doce armaduras bajo su mando para poder gobernar el cosmos.

El patriarca golpeó con el puño el posabrazos del trono. Todo por culpa de Aiolos, ese maldito entrometido por muy poco no le había costado todo.

Pero no debía perder los nervios. Debía ser paciente. Athena estaba sola, perdida, y quizás muerta. Y la armadura de Sagitario acabaría haciéndose visible de nuevo cuando sintiera a un hombre digno de ella. Entonces se haría con ella. El gran patriarca se quitó el casco que señalaba su cargo y lo acarició, deteniéndose en la oportuna máscara oscura. Ahora él era el patriarca, dirigía a los caballeros de oro y gobernaba el Santuario.

Saga, caballero de Géminis, rió de buena gana.

Shión, el verdadero patriarca, había muerto a sus manos, y Aiolos, su rival, también estaba muerto, ejecutado bajo la acusación de traición. Que deliciosa burla. El único que había visto su traición moría acusado de eso mismo. Mágnífico. Su suplantación había sido perfecta.

Ahora afianciaria su poder fingiendo ser el patriarca Shion y prepararía el Santuario para enfrentar los retos de una nueva era. Todo cuanto había soñado y deseado sería suyo. Nada le retenía.

El Santuario, las armaduras, el poder absoluto, el mundo gobernado directamente por su mano... la mente oscura de Saga paladeó sus ambiciones.

En lo profundo de su alma, el Saga de la luz lloró.

Y el Saga de la oscuridad rió mas fuerte que antes.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte se lavó las manos. El agua caía rosada desde estas, llevandose la sangre con ella.

- No creas que el agua puede limpiar la sangre que cubre tus manos.

- Pues no parece ser el caso.- Replicó Máscara mostrando a Aldebarán de Tauro sus manos ya limpias.

El caballero de Tauro gruñó su disconformidad con la actitud burlona del caballero de Cancer. Máscara le ignoró, detestaba hacer misiones en compañía de otros caballeros. Por suerte en esta ocasión Aldebarán solo había ido para ser el protector de la población civil mientras Máscara se ocupaba del combate en sí mismo. Una misión rutinaria en verdad, siempre tenían trifulcas con los siervos de otras deidades.

Había acabado con una base de soldados al servicio de Poseidón, los necios decían que su amo iba a reencarnarse. Y habían pagado cara su rebelión y ataques en las comunidades costeras, donde habían avivado el mar hundiendo barcos y destruyendo los puertos.

- ¿Les ofreciste la opción de rendirse al menos?

Máscara dirigió una furiosa mirada a Aldebarán. Si algo detestaba de los demás caballeros de oro era aquella falsa piedad que mostraban por sus enemigos. ¿Ofrecerles rendirse? Era mas digno darles muerte que deshonrarles juzgando que se rendirían como cobardes. Les daba el olvido del abismo, era mucho mejor que vivir con una derrota.

- Creo que se me olvidó.- Replicó con una mueca de evidente falsedad. Disfrutaba irritando al otro caballero.

Resgresaron al Santuario en silencio. Máscara de Muerte no era una compañía agradable ni quería serlo.

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Aiolos, en el Santuario se notaba un aire tenso y desconfiado, espeso. Dohku, el anciano caballero de Libra, había desaparecido, abandonando su templo y llevándose con él su armadura. Se murmuraba que había estado aliado con Aiolos o que al menos había simpatizado con él.

Esto solo había aumentado la confusión en el Santuario. No era una situación agradable.

Máscara y Aldebarán subieron hasta el templo principal para informar del éxito de la misión al gran patriarca. Atravesaron el umbral y se arrodillaron respetuosamente ante el lider de los caballeros, quien les aguardaba en el trono.

- Informadme, caballeros de oro.

Máscara fue breve, un simple "los enemigos han sido eliminados". Pero Aldebarán no tardó en dar una versión más detallada de los hechos. Haciendo hincapié en los "innecesarios derramamientos de sangre".

- Buen trabajo, caballeros, eso es todo.

Aldebarán se retiró y Máscara se dispuso a seguirle cuando el patriarca le detuvo.

- Aguarda, Máscara de Muerte, deseo hablar contigo.

Máscara suspiró. Ya había tenido conversiones incómodas con el patriarca en muchas ocasiones desde su investidura como caballero de oro. Siempre criticando su "exceso de celo", como lo llamaba el patriarca tan diplomaticamente. A nadie le gustaba su forma de servir a Athena, a nadie. No les gustaba su caracter, no les gustaba su poder, no les gustaba su templo...

¿Qué esperaban de él? Era leal al Santuario, era el soldado de Athena, servía a la justicia con toda dedicación y hacía su trabajo.

- ¿Todos los enemigos fueron aniquilados?

- Así es, patriarca, sin supervivientes.- Bajó la vista al suelo aguardando la reprimenda, la crítica, el enfado de Shión, que sin duda dedicaría el resto de la mañana a adoctrinarle severamente. Estaba acostumbrado.

- Buen trabajo.

Máscara alzó la vista mirando al patriarca con evidente sorpresa, había esperado una amonestación, una crítica, no una felicitación.

- Tengo una misión para tí, Máscara de Muerte, una acorde a tus habilidades.

Máscara de Muerte asintió debilmente, no poco extrañado por la situación.

- Durante demasiados años las amazonas de Artemisa han sido una espina en nuestro costado. Quiero que vayas a su templo aquí en Grecia y elimines a su cúpula de matronas.

El caballero de Cancer se quedó desconcertado. Las amazonas de Artemisa eran una molestia constante, llevaban muchos años en una precaria tregua llena de trifulcas con las amazonas de Athena, a las cuales despreciaban. No obstante siempre se había preservado la tregua con excusas de futura reconciliación entre ambas deidades. Eliminarlas ahora sería un golpe inesperado, Máscara de Muerte podía razonar que era lo mejor, representaban un peligro y tarde o temprano estallaría un conflicto, era mejor atacar antes que ellas. Golpea primero y no lamentarás después.

Le extrañaba la súbita decisión del patriarca, la duda aumentó en su interior, pero no dejó esto se reflejara en su expresión.

- Partiré de inmediato, patriarca.

- Hazlo, e informame a tu regreso.

Máscara asintió, aquello era realmente perturbador. El patriarca nunca había tomado una decisión tan drástica, Máscara se incorporó con una reverencia para retirarse.

- Máscara de Muerte.

- ¿Si, patriarca?

- No quiero supervivientes... ni testigos.

Máscara no cabía en sí de asombro, esta vez no puedo disimular su perturbación por la extraña petición.

- ¿Te supone eso un problema?

El rostro enmascarado del patriarca no le dió mas explicaciones. Máscara no tenía ningún problema moral con la orden, era lógica, poco ética pero lógica.

- En absuto, patriarca, así se hará.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente y salió del Santuario. La perturbación de su espíritu aumento, desde luego que no dudaba de la sabiduría de la decisión del patriarca Shión, elimirarían al enemigo antes de que este se alzase contra ellos pero... era tan inesperado. No necesitaba mas confirmación, algo iba mal.

* * *

Saga se volvió y entró en sus aposentos privados, donde se quitó el elaborado casco alado y la máscara oscura. Si bién eran necesarios para ocultar su identidad resultaban molestos si los llevaba puestos tanto tiempo. Ser el gran patriarca era máscara necesaria para aumentar su poder y autoridad. Ahora tenía el Santuario bajo su control.

Como el caballero de oro que acababa de abandonar el Santuario para cumplir sus órdenes.

Máscara de Muerte, caballero de oro de Cancer. Un hombre que siempre había sido considerado como el más cruel y despiadado, el carnicero del Santuario. Un guerrero sin compasión.

Y ahora era una herramienta a su servicio.

Sintió un estremecimiento de placer. Máscara de Muerte era perfecto para la nueva era. Su mismo sobrenombre, Máscara, era perfecto para la situación actual.

Ahora su labor como patriarca era simple, fortalecer el santuario, exterminar a todo el que amenazara la superioridad de los caballeros de oro y su legitimidad para dirigir el destino del mundo. Sus métodos serían los del caballero de Cancer, despiadados. Eran los únicos argumentos que los mortales entendían, el diálogo caía en saco roto, los pactos no se respetaban, los pueblos no se comprendían.

La fuerza de las armas impondría la paz, los gobiernos de la tierra respetarían las leyes por la mano de hierro del Santuario.

Pronto necesitaría aliados de confianza a su lado, para ejecutar aquellas acciones que pudiesen parecer "excesivas" para espíritus más débiles.

_¿No tiene límites tu maldad¿No te conformas con empozoñarte tú mismo que lo extiendes a los demás?._

Saga frunció el ceño, su dualidad siempre resultaba molesta de sobrellevar, era dos mentes en una, dos lados de un solo pilar, la dualidad de Géminis, luz y oscuridad.

- Ellos me seguirán, no son débiles como tú.

_La crueldad no es fuerza, ni la compasión debilidad¡detén esta locura!_

- No puedes detenerme, eres debil, por eso ahora yo estoy al mando. Somos uno, soy tú mismo, soy Saga.

La voz interior se acalló y Saga se acostó en su lecho, satisfecho. Ahora buscaría a sus aliados, aquellos que pudiesen comprender su grandeza. Como el joven caballero de Cancer... un hombre prometedor, dedicado, decidido, con el temperamento adecuado para los duros tiempos que se avecinaban. Si, un caballero de oro, sin duda solo necesitaba un poco de preparación para unirse a su causa.

¡_NO¡Déjale! Máscara de Muerte es un hombre de excesiva crudeza, quizá despiadado¡pero no dejaré que le conviertas en un traidor!_

Saga se removió en la cama, incómodo, librando una batalla consigo mismo.

- Cállate, él elegirá su camino, y ambos sabemos lo que hará. Máscara de Muerte es como yo, lo leo en sus ojos, se nota en su cosmos.

_Es un caballero de oro, es leal a Athena, no retuerzas su caracter convirtiéndolo en maldad._

Saga acalló el dialogo interno y se envolvió en las sábanas, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Y un soldado que atraer a su causa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Tras el silencio he vuelto con un fanfic de Saga y Máscara, como ya indiqué en mi blog (que por fín he actualizado por cierto). Como es costumbre, en el primer capítulo pongo en situación, el el segundo ya se irá notando más el yaoi. 


	2. Sombras alargadas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 2. Sombras alargadas**

El grito se desvaneció el en viento mientras el alma se hundía en los infiernos.

Y así moría la última amazona que defendía el templo de Artemisa. Máscara se masajeó la dolorida mandíbula y escupió sangre al suelo, las mujeres guerreras habían vendido caro su pellejo, la lucha había sido interesante. Un trabajo bien hecho. Máscara examinó sus alrededores, las amazonas selenitas habían muerto y no había hecho falta siquiera eliminar testigos indeseables. Los lugareños tardarían semanas en llegar allí y encontrar los cadáveres pudriéndose al sol en la montaña.

Se habían defendido ferozmente desde luego. Pero no les había servido de nada.

Máscara se concentró en su cosmos y usó sus habilidades de teletransporte para regresar al Santuario. Sus poderes le llevaron a la entrada, en la explanada frente a la cual empezaban las escaleras que llevaban a la primera casa, el templo de Aries.

Subió las interminables escaleras, en el Santuario resultaba dificil por no decir imposible teletransportarse debido a las barreras, aunque un caballero de oro de suficiente poder tenía la capacidad de hacerlo en pequeñas distancias si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Cosa que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Desde Aries pasó por Tauro y Géminis hasta la cuarta casa. Su Casa, el templo del Gran Cangrejo.

Allí le recibieron los lamentos de los condenados. Los muertos emparedados, mostrando solo rostros petreos en las paredes, techo e incluso el suelo, eran el testimonio de su poder y llenaban de terror a cuantos osaran hoyar su templo. Aquel era el justo castigo a quienes se atrevían a desafiar a Athena y sus caballeros, y más concretamente al caballero de Cancer. La visión le hizo sonreir, delicioso, nada le satisfacía más que la visión de sus trofeos de guerra.

No había nadad más efectivo para controlar a las masas que un buen ejemplo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Ignorando los quejidos, Máscara entró a sus dependencias privadas a asearse antes de ir a informar al patriarca.

Lo que le hizo pensarde nuevo en este último. El patriarca. No tenía quejas por la naturaleza de la misión, pero sí serias dudas sobre el lider del Santuario. No era solo la inesperada orden de aniquilamiento sino algo más, algo raro en el cosmos del patriarca, su actitud. Le producía una sensación incómoda.

¿Tanto le había afectado la traición de Aiolos? Quizá la inesperada traición de su favorito había llevado al patriarca a un cambio de actitud, haciéndole más severo... más radical... y quizá inestable. Debía ser eso... pero incluso la traición de Aiolos seguía resultando a Máscara demasiado desconcertante, demasiados cabos sueltos.

Tras refrescarse, Máscara de Muerte abandonó su templo hacia el Santuario principal. Apenas llegó ante las puertas del templo principal cuando lo sintió, el cosmos de Saga.

Curioso, hacía seis años que el caballero de Géminis había dejado el Santuario por orden del patriarca para hacer guardia junto al templo de Poseidon, en previsión del regreso de este. Después de todo la llegada de Athena presagiaba una era de conflictos.

Al acercarse al portón oyó voces airadas... daba la impresión de que Saga estaba discutiendo con el patriarca.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

La voz de Saga sonaba extraña, como si le costara hablar... quizá se debía a la distancia desde la cual Máscara escuchaba.

- No solo puedo, debo, se aproxima una era de conflictos y solo los mas fuertes pueden hacer frente a esta amenaza.

- El fin no justifica los medios, tus planes son una abominación.

Máscara estaba consternado al otro lado de la puerta, nunca hubiese esperado que Saga le hablase en ese tono al patriarca ni con esas palabras. El poderoso caballero de Géminis, llamado "el semidios" era todo un ejemplo de control y dedicación al Santuario, tanto él como Aiolos habían sido designados por el patriarca como líderes y posibles sucesores.

- Tu pensamiento está obsoleto.- Le replicaba el patriarca.- Y esta discusión también, ya es suficiente.

Y en un instante el cosmos del caballero de Géminis se desvaneció. Máscara sabía que Saga era poderoso en demasía, pero no imaginaba que pudiese teletransportarse en el interior del Santuario, sorprendente. Realmente era admirable, siempre había sentido admiración por el poder de Saga, y a diferencia de Aiolos, Saga era mas reservado en sus opiniones y mas soportable para Máscara por ello.

Finalmente golpeó la puerta del Santuario, esperó unos minutos y entró.

- ¿Patriarca¿Me permite la entrada?

- Adelante, caballero de Cancer, no te esperaba tan pronto.

En patriarca entró por una puerta lateral y tomó asiento en el trono centrado en la sala de entrada y recepción. Máscara se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a este.

- He cumplido con la misión que me encomendó.

- Bien¿algo notable durante el transcurso de esta?

- No, patriarca...- Máscara dudó unos segundos antes de continuar.- Si se me permite la pregunta, me pareció oir una discusión aqui...

El patriarca soltó una risilla, que descolocó aun más a Máscara.

- Oh, si, el caballero de Géminis tenía... ciertas quejas.

- ¿Quejas?

- No aprueba algunos de mis proyectos, pero ya no es problema. Lo que me recuerda ciertos planes que te conciernen, caballero de Cancer.

El patriarca se incorporó del trono con aires pensativos y se adelantó hasta observar por una ventana, Máscara aguardó, incómodo en su posición arrodillada, pero no osó interrumpir al poderoso patriarca, si bien Máscara no era un hombre de mucha educación, sabía que el poder debía ser respetado. Y el patriarca era poderoso.

- Ponte en pie, caballero de Cancer, acompañame.

Máscara obedeció caminando un paso por detras del patriarca mientras le seguía por el interior del templo, este era impresionante, creado para alojar la estatua de la diosa y las reuniones de los doce caballeros dorados, en su interior se guardaban los registros de la historia de los caballeros de oro, estatuas y riquezas dignas de la diosa.

Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho y lo cierto era que Máscara empezaba a sentirse incómodo, siempre lo había estado con el patriarca, sabía que no era uno de sus caballeros favoritos precisamente.

- Máscara de Muerte... supongo que comprenderas la delicada situación que atraviesa el Santuario.

- Si, patriarca.

Continuaban andando, atravesando salas, de hecho salas en las que Máscara nunca había estado, en las paredes había cuadros, la mayoria representaciones mitológicas y unos pocos eran retratos de antiguos caballeros de oro que se habían ganado un lugar de honor allí.

- Mü, caballero de Aries, y Dohku, caballero de Libra, nunca acuden a mi llamada, temo que nos han abandonado.

La declaración y sus repercusiones eran rotundas, Máscara de Muerte mantuvo un gesto duro pero era perfectamente consciente de la gravedad de aquellas palabras, que estaban muy cerca de declarar a ambos caballeros como traidores. Abandonar las obligaciones de caballero de oro era una falta grave, no tanto como la de traición, pero cercana.

- Con Aiolos muerto, por no hablar de su traición, y Saga encargado de la vigilancia del templo de Poseidón... quedan pocas personas en las que pueda confiar.

Máscara no comentó nada mientras andaban, nunca antes el patriarca había considerado el comentarle cosas personales, Shion mantenía las distancias, en ocasiones consideraba adecuado aleccionarle, pero nada más. La oveja negra del Santuario no solía ser digna de la atención del gran patriarca.

Este se detuvo subitamente y se volvió. A esa distancia Máscara vislumbró los ojos tras la máscara del patriarca, eran... ¿rojos?. Máscara parpadeó confuso, debía ser un efecto óptico, no recordaba que Shion tuviese esos ojos.

- Voy a confiar en tí, Máscara de Muerte.

Nada podía haber tenido un efecto mas chocante sobre el caballero de Cancer, que al parecer iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. El patriarca jamás le había dado a entender nada similar, siempre había tenido a Máscara de Muerte con la correa corta, como se trata a un animal peligroso, no a un caballero de los doce. ¿Confiar en el? Shion no confiaba en él, el Patriarca siempre le ponía un compañero de misión en la retaguardia para controlarle, siempre... Máscara no sabía que sentimiento era más intenso ahora mismo, orgullo o desconfianza.

- Estoy a vuestras ordenes, patriarca.- Ofreció con cierta reserva.

- Por supuesto.

El Patriarca le miraba con intensidad, Máscara se removió incómodo bajo el escrutinio. Tras unos minutos que parecieron volverse eternos, el patriarca volvió a hablarle.

- Nunca hemos hablado mucho¿no es así, caballero de Cancer?

Máscara decidió que no había mejor respuesta que el silencio.

- Eso debería cambiar.- Murmuró el patriarca más para si mismo que para Máscara y se volvió para continuar el paseo. El caballero de oro le siguió como hasta entonces, un paso por detras.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una balconada suspendida sobre el acantilado, mas allá solo se veía el mar mediterraneo extendiéndose bajo el cielo. Era una visión familiar para Máscara, que después de todo había nacido en Sicilia, aquel mar interior, el olor de la sal marina, eran algo conocido.

- Caballero de Cancer, debemos prepararnos en estos tiempos aciagos... y eso representa que estos meses venideros te encargaré otras misiones de indole similar a esta última.

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos y el Parirarca volvió a mirarle a la cara, a una distancia incomómodamente escasa.

- Y espero que sean... confidenciales.

- ¿Confidenciales? Patriarca, no sé si entiendo...

- Que tus misiones serán privadas, no tendrás compañero ni serán del conocimiento público en el Santuario. No puedo confiar en nadie.

Máscara de Muerte asintió, no estaba de más ser precavido, pero... ¿confiar en él?. El patriarca aun podía contar con Shaka de Virgo, o Aldebarán de Tauro... en realidad con cualquiera que no fuera él. ¿Tanto le habían perturbado las deserciones que acudía directamente a alguien en quien nunca había depositado confianza?

- No me gusta que me ignoren, caballero de Cancer.

Máscara se percató de que su silencio había sido interpretado como una falta de atención y de que el Patriarca no estaba de humor. A Máscara le costó no estremecerse.

- Lo lamento, patriarca. Será un honor para mí cumplir con sus expectativas.

- No lo dudo. Ahora márchate.

Fue una despedida mas bien agresiva, poco habitual en Shion, y Máscara de Muerte no tardó en inclinarse y emprender la retirada, nunca había sentido el cosmos del patriarca tan agitado, no quería ser el blanco de su furia.

Atravesó los pasillos de marmol hasta la salida. Dandole vueltas a cuanto le había confiado el patriarca, los cambios ocurridos, la sombra que parecía adueñarse del Santuario desde el nacimiento de Athena... o quizá antes, desde la partida de Saga. Traiciones, muerte, deserción... y ahora el patriarca actuaba de aquella forma tan extraña. ¿Era acaso que se avecinaba una renovación del Santuario¿Una revolución quizá?

Se acercaba una tormenta. Máscara no sabía decir si para bien o para mal.

La casa de Piscis le recibió con el aroma de las rosas, Afrodita, caballero guardián del duodecimo templo salió de este recibiéndole con una sonrisa. Con su hermosa melena aguamarina y deslumbrantes ojos turquesa, Afrodita honraba su sobrenombre de deidad de la belleza. El caballero de mortal belleza, engañosa como su jardín, caminaba elegantemente al encuentro del caballero mas despiadado.

- No viniste a saludarme cuando pasaste por mi templo, estaba molesto.- Se explicó Afrodita con un mohín.

Máscara se encogió de hombros, no veía porqué tenía que dar explicaciones, además Afrodita tendía a ofenderse por las cosas mas triviales, al menos en opinión del caballero de Cancer.

- ¿Ibas a ver al patriarca?.- Afrodita hizo caso omiso de la actitud de Máscara y le acompañó mientras atravesaba el lateral de su templo.- ¿Qué has hecho ahora Máscara?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo?

- Tu siempre haces algo, no sabes controlarte.- Replicó Afrodita.- Seguro que el patriarca ha tenido que castigarte otra vez... ¿verdad?

Solo Afrodita se atrevía a ser tan familiar con Máscara, había confianza entre ellos, no era que se llevaran exactamente bien, pero tenían ese tipo de amistad que no desaparece porque es muy antigua, se conocían desde niños y por mucho que cambiaran no podían evitar tener una especie de pacto que hacía que la cordialidad entre ellos se mantuviera.

- No es nada importante.

- ¿Ah no?

Estaban saliendo del jardín, dejando atras los macizos de rosas rojas y blancas cuando Máscara detuvo su camino y miró hacia atras, observando el templo mayor más allá del templo de Piscis.

- Afrodita...

- ¿Ajá?

- La noche de la traición de Aiola¿tú estabas aquí en tu templo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- Afrodita se cruzó de brazos ligeramente a la defensiva.

Máscara no estaba seguro de por qué, sencillamente algo le escamaba, como un picor deslocalizado que no sabes donde rascarte. Frunció el ceño con molestia, le irritaban las dudas, no acostumbraba a tenerlas.

- Hay que vigilar al patriarca.

- ¿Qué?.- Afrodita alzó una delicada ceja con extrañeza.

- Hazme caso.- Gruñó Máscara.- Vigila tus espaldas.

Se marchó sin dar mas explicaciones, aunque tampoco podía darlas. Al menos había puesto sobre aviso a Afrodita. Su casa estaba cerca del templo mayor. Quién sabía en que podía estar pensando el patriarca.

* * *

El patriarca pensaba en ojos rojos.

¿Era una señal? Saga se miraba en el espejo con una media sonrisa satisfecha, se acarició las mejillas y después pasó las yemas de los dedos bajos sus ojos carmesí. Su transformación física siempre le había fascinado.

Era dualidad, siempre había estado allí, pero nunca había pensado que sería físicamente diferente cuando tomara el mando del espíritu de Géminis. Su cabello, antes de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco inmaculado, se había tornado negro carbón, y sus ojos, antes añiles, eran ahora rojos como la sangre. El cambio de pigmentación en cabello y ojos le extrañaba pero le gustaba, le hacía sentirse mas seguro en su poder sobre aquel cuerpo, aquella alma. Era un Saga nuevo, un Saga mejor.

_Más bien es una manifestación de la corrupción que representas._

- Una corrupción... tiene gracia que digas que nuestro cuerpo está corrupto.

Silencio. Saga se acarició la melena negra, a su otro lado no le agradaba recordar que después de todo eran uno solo, la dualidad de la armadura de Géminis, luz y sombra, sol y luna. El equilibrio entre ellos se había roto y ahora solo había un ganador.

Era hermoso, Saga siguió deleitándose en la tonalidad de sus ojos en el gran espejo¿no era acaso digno de convertirse en un dios que plantase batalla a las demás deidades?. El mundo no era de los dioses antiguos, el mundo necesitaba un dios nuevo, uno que lo defendiera de los caprichos de antiguos poderes que no lo comprendían y que lo destruirían en su afán de dominarlo.

Saga era el hombre del momento, el dios del futuro, protegería el mundo de los dioses antiguos, no permitiría que fuese destruido por la voluntad de esos primigenios seres, lo gobernaría, lo haría fuerte y enfrentaría a los poderes cósmicos. Sería poder puro.

Ojos rojos. Si, sin duda eran una señal. Rojos como los del caballero de Cancer.

Le resultaba fascinante esa similitud entre ambos. Máscara de Muerte siempre había tenido aquellos iris carmesí, no eran ojos de albino, no eran rosados, sino rojos, con tonalidades granates y bermellón. Hermosos. A Saga siempre le habían provocado curiosidad incluso antes de su... "despertar".

Sin duda eran una señal de los nuevos tiempos. Máscara de Muerte tenía en su mirada el símbolo de su pertenencia a los planes de Saga. Su elección había sido hecha de antemano por el destino, su glorioso destino.

_Máscara de Muerte es leal a la diosa Athena._

- Máscara de Muerte es leal al **poder** de la diosa Athena, nunca ha ocultado su devoción por el poder en sí mismo, es uno de los motivos por los que le he elegido.

_Estás deformando sus palabras a tu conveniencia._

- En absoluto, soy el único en todo el Santuario que realmente comprende a Máscara de Muerte, y sin duda él me comprenderá a mi, y lo que pretendo.

Y cuan satisfactorio sería. De momento Máscara de Muerte era leal a Athena y al Santuario, eso no podía negarlo, era un caballero de oro después de todo. Pero eso podía cambiar, Saga se ocuparía de cambiarlo, atraería al caballero de Cancer hacia él, poco a poco, la lealtad a Athena se volvería lealtad hacia el Santuario, esta se volvería lealtad al Patriarca y entonces... entonces la voluntad de Máscara sería completamente suya.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Gracias por los reviews! Incluso en el primer capítulo, que bien, me alegra tener lectores desde el inicio, así da gusto.

Respecto a los comics del episodio G, al final me puse con el emule y me los estoy bajando todos para mayor comodidad, pero de todos modos no usaré la historia de los titanes mas que como telón de fondo así que no os preocupeis sino los habeis leido que no os perdereis.

Aviso que esta historia no se relaciona con la otra que tengo, es independiente en todo.


	3. Sangre espesa

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 3. Sangre espesa**

Máscara de Muerte extendió el índice, su cosmos se concentró en la punta del dedo, creando una luz blanca destelleante desde este. Con él señaló a su enorme adversario.

- ¡Hondas del Hades!

A los ojos de cualquier transeunte hubiese parecido que el guerrero de armadura roja, un temible caballero del dios herrero Hefesto, había caido fulminado sin una sola herida en lo que parecía un ataque cardiaco o una embolia cerebral. Los ojos de alguien espiritualmente avanzado revelaban la verdad, que su alma había sido arrancada de su cuerpo y en ese instante contemplaba atónito su propio cadaver en tanto se veía irremediablemente arrastrado al abismo del mas allá.

Máscara se sonrió, como siempre tras derrotar a un enemigo, henchido de poder, nada como una victoria para hacerle sentir vivo, radiante. Un enemigo muerto por su mano, atestiguando sin lugar a dudas la grandiosidad del caballero de Cancer.

Cuando regresara a su templo tendría un nuevo rostro aguardándole en las paredes.

- ¡Asesino!

Máscara se volvió, cuatro guerreros de la misma talla del que acababa de derrotar saltaban desde un saliente de la montaña hasta él. Eran cuatro caballeros de magnífica armadura roja digna del dios de la metalurgia y el fuego.

El gran patriarca había sido muy claro en su mensaje.

Los guerreros de Hefesto representaban un riesgo para el Santuario, al poseer el poder intrínseco de descubrir a primera vista la debilidad de cualquier armadura. Por no hablar de otra habilidad muy temible, su conocimiento de las técnicas de herrería para imitar en sus armaduras los poderes de las armaduras de otras deidades.

Debían ser destruidos para proteger los secretos de las armaduras de oro y de las armaduras de los leales a Athena y al Santuario.

- ¿Un caballero de oro de Athena?.- Uno de los guerreros, empuñando un enorme hacha doble, le miraba con incredulidad.- No es posible.

- ¡Traición!.- Exclamó otro, blandiendo su martillo.- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a los caballeros de Hefesto¡Somos aliados de tu diosa desde la antiguedad!

Máscara de Muerte se cruzó de brazos con prepotencia.

- Me temo que habeis dejado de ser necesarios.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Ya me habeis oido.- Máscara encendió su cosmos como una antorcha preparándose para el combate.

Si, el patriarca había sido explícito. Sin supervivientes. Máscara de Muerte soltó una risilla, tres pueden guardar un secreto si dos están muertos.

- Creía que los caballeros de Athena servían a la justicia.- Comentó el que parecía el más veterano.- ¿Cómo es posible que un caballero de Athena nos ataque?

- La Justicia está conmigo porque voy a derrotaros¿no es obvio?

Basta de charla. Los tres guerreron cargaron al unísono, Máscara de Muerte les recibió con una sonrisa de seguridad en sí mismo. Aquella batalla valdría la pena.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado seis días desde la muerte de los guerreros de Hefesto cuando un mensajero del Patriarca se presentó en las escaleras del templo del Gran Cangrejo con un mensaje para Máscara de Muerte, como los anteriores en una carta lacada y sellada.

Aquellas... "misiones confidenciales" eran de la misma naturaleza, ataques puntuales contra grupos de fieles a otras deidades, no exactamente enemigos pero tampoco amigos... excepto por los soldados de Hefesto.

No sentía remordimientos por haber matado a estos últimos, aunque debía admitir que tampoco le había parecido algo necesario. Habían sido aliados leales al fin y al cabo¿tenía el patriarca información de traición o era simple paranoia? Esto último era lo que realmente preocupaba a Máscara.

No le preocupaba matar por orden del patriarca, pues era la voluntad de Athena y servicio al poder y por tanto a la justicia. Pero si el patriarca había perdido la razón... era un tema enteramente distinto.

Máscara miró los nuevos rostros de su pared, gestos dolidos y desencajados, grabada en la piedra la última expresión de sus caras, la agonía de la muerte. Había vencido. Eso justificaba todo. Era la ley mas antigua del mundo, la justicia de la naturaleza, una ley por encima del bien y el mal, por encima de la vida y de la muerte. La Ley del mas fuerte, la justicia mas primordial.

Abrió el sobre y leyó las instrucciones de puño y letra del patriarca.

Los caballeros de Hera, guerreros de la Gran Matrona, serían los siguientes en recordar la supremacia de Athena. Su templo en Samos sería el lugar adecuado donde ejecutar un golpe sobre la cúpula de entrenadores de sus soldados, inhabilitando la siguiente generación de caballeros.

Máscara de Muerte convocó su armadura de oro, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Como anteriormente, y obedeciendo los dictados del patriarca sobre la naturaleza secreta de sus misiones, Máscara aguardó al atardecer para partir al abrigo de la noche, abandonando su templo en la oscuridad y ocultando su cosmos.

No le resultaba dificil, entre su templo y la salida solo había tres casas y dos de ellas estaban vacías, estando Saga y Mü ausentes. Solo Aldebarán de Tauro hacía guardia en la segunda casa y ya le había burlado muchas veces sin dificultades, al igual que a los soldados regulares. Nadie se percató de la sigilosa y furtiva marcha del caballero ed Cancer, excepto una sola persona, que permaneció en silencio.

* * *

Ni siquiera un caballero de oro podía teleportarse a un lugar que no conocía, por los riesgos de acabar transportándose dentro de una pared, una roca, un arbol... de modo que Máscara no tuvo más opción que ir al aeropuerto y viajar en avión. Que extraño le resultaba. En aquel momento parecía un humano más, entre iguales, las personas que le rodeaban vivían inconscientes de los peligros que se cernían sobre ellos cada día.

Vivían en una feliz ignorancia. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera sabrían del Santuario o sus batallas.

Eran débiles. Otros debían ser fuertes por ellos. Máscara de Muerte desvió la cara a la ventanilla del avión para ocultar su mueca de repugnancia. Se deleitaban en su debilidad, felices de dejar su seguridad en manos de otros. Y luego lloriqueaban cuando sus caprichos no eran concedidos. Lo querían todo, todos los derechos y ninguna responsabilidad. Eran como niños, egoistas y malvados. Niños que arrancaban las alas a las abejas por simple diversión y luego corrían tras sus padres cuando llegaba el ejambre.

Cerró los ojos y pasó el resto del vuelo dormido, ignorando a los demás humanos a su alrededor, hacía muchos años que no se rodeaba de estos, ahora recordaba por qué. Le irritaba la debilidad, no solo en él, sino en los demás. No veía el momento de alejarse de ellos.

Cuando el avión tomó tierra Máscara respiró mejor.

Corriendo y teleportándose por el agreste terreno, Máscara de Muerte se ocultó en un bosquecillo desde el cual podía ver el templo de Hera con su zona de entrenamientos.

Cuatro instructores, todos ellos con el nivel equivalente de un caballero de Plata, unos doce alumnos ni dignos de mención... y Máscara percibía en el templo el poder de un caballero de Hera, un guerrero de la gran Matrona cuyo cosmos no era distinto del de un caballero de oro. Estaban en superioridad numérica, el poder unido y luchar en su propio terreno. Máscara meditó sobre la situación, no era ningún suicida, no se podía ser mas poderoso estando muerto. Tenía que planear su ataque cuidadosamente.

- Mascara de Muerte, caballero de oro de Cancer. Que extraña visita.

Era bueno. Muy bueno. Máscara se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con una amazona de Hera, una guerrera enmascarada con una armadura completa de color púrpura, como correspondía a la realeza de la poderosa diosa Hera, esposa de Zeus.

- De haber sabido que encontraría tan noble recibimiento habría venido antes.- Comentó Máscara con un deje de sarcasmo, aunque admitía que el cosmos de la mujer era impresionante.

- Ahorrate zamalerias, siervo de Athena, tu entrada a hurtadillas no habla de buenas intenciones.

- ¿Dudas de las intenciones de un caballero dorado? Estoy dolido.

No trataba de engañar a la mujer, su tono de voz era claramente burlón. La mujer tampoco parecía ofendida por ello, su gesto era petreo, estoico, hubiera sido hermosa de no ser por la dureza de su expresión y la piel ajada por el combate.

- Conozco tu reputación, caballero de Cancer, y corren oscuros rumores sobre el Santuario de Athena.

- Sabes mucho, mujer, dime¿a quien tengo el honor de derrotar?

- Soy Cydippe, gran guerrera de Hera, la matriarca, es justo que conozcas el nombre de quien te dará muerte.

Era inutil pensar una estrategia para atacar el templo, Máscara se sonrió, que remedio.

* * *

Saga observó las nubes de tormenta. Los titanes se reunían para su despertar. No le preocupaban. Eran solo una prueba más de las amenazas que tenía que enfrentar contra los poderes antiguos.

Los titanes venían a por el arma de Cronos, el dios prisionero, padre de Zeus y enemigo de todos los dioses y la humanidad misma... que vinieran. Le servirían para poner a prueba su poder y determinación, así como la de sus caballeros. De momento dejaría que los titanes hicieran su aparición, mientras fueran útiles a su propósito.

Cronos sería la primera deidad en comprobar el poder de la humanidad y sus protectores, los caballeros de oro.

Porque Saga no toleraría desafio a su poder, y no tendría otra cosa que un Santuario fuerte, capaz de hacer valer la justicia del dios supremo, él mismo. Y los caballeros de oro no le fallarían en esta guerra.

Hablando de soldados... Máscara de Muerte estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente hasta la fecha. Le había encargado cuatro misiones contra soldados de otras divinidades, desde enemigos a aliados... y por ahora no había cometido errores ni tenido piedad de ellos. En esos momento Máscara debía estar combatiendo a los caballeros de Hera, la gran matriarca. Era con diferencia la misión mas dura que le había encomendado al caballero de Cancer.

Si tenía éxito probaría que su fuerza era digna de proporcionarle un lugar a la diestra de Saga, si fallaba... bueno, Saga basaba su gobierno en la fuerza, alguien debil no tenía lugar en su Santuario.

* * *

Hincó la rodilla en el suelo, jadeando dolorosamente, cada bocanada de aire era como una puñalada. Su armadura de oro estaba regada de sangre, propia y ajena. Se le nubló la vista y estuvo cerca de desplomarse por completo en el suelo.

Cydippe yacía muerta, la terrible guerrera, bendecida por su diosa, había resultado inmune a las hondas del Hades, la batalla había sido feroz.

Y para cuando había terminado con su rival habían llegado los demás guerreros de Hera, atacándole enardecidos por la sed de venganza por al muerte de la que posiblemente era la guardiana y matrona de aquel templo. Del mas poderoso se había librado enviándolo al abismo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con los demás, su cosmos no le permitía realizar ese ataque mas de dos veces en un solo día, era costoso y peligroso, realizarlo sin el poder suficiente podía tener consecuencias imprevisibles.

Ahora se encontraba frente a frente con el último superviviente, uno de los instructores, un caballero de Hera de segundo rango. El caballero de la Lamia le acosaba con rabia, decidido a acabar lo que sus compañeros no habían podido, matar a Máscara de Muerte.

- Has matado a mis camaradas, pero yo vengaré sus muerte.

Máscara no se molestó en contestar con una crueldad, limitandose a sonreir ampliamente, no creía poder decir una frase sin empezar a toser sangre. Mucho se temía que dos de sus costillas estaban rotas, eso era muy peligroso. Si hacía un mal movimiento se moverían y podían clavarse en sus órganos internos.

- ¡¡Ojos de la Lamia!!

Los ojos de su enemigo se iluminaron como rayos, Máscara logró esquivarlo, se movió de un veloz y agil salto, evitando el ataque. Pagó caro el movimiento, muy por encima de lo que su condición física le aconsejaba, las piernas le temblaban y ahogó un acceso de tos. El guerrero de Hera se preparaba para un último ataque, ambos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas.

Era un todo por el todo.

- ¡Asesino¡En nombre de Hera te condeno a muerte!

Se lanzaron al unísono el uno hacia el otro en un duelo a un solo golpe. El rostro de Máscara de Muerte se cubrió de sangre, cegándole, pero ya no importaba ver o no ver, había sentido claramente como su puño atravesaba la armadura de su enemigo y se hundía en la carne.

Había ganado. El caballero de la Lamia se derrumbó con una maldición en los labios, maldiciéndole en su agonía.

Se le nubló la vista, Máscara se tambaleó, su cosmos estaba muy debil, y sus heridas podían volverse mortales en cualquier momento. Debía regresar al Santuario cuanto antes, de inmediato, concentró sus últimas energías y se teletransportó.

Apareció ante los escalones, no podía ver el templo de Aries desde allí pero lo haría de subir a la primera plataforma. Pero sus piernas no le respondían, había perdido su cosmos en aquel transporte y también demasiada sangre, tenía frio... tanto frio, y todo estaba tan borroso, como una niebla que distorsionaba el mundo.

No podía hacerlo, las rodillas le fallaron, y hubiera caido de bruces al suelo de no haber sido su caida detenida por unos fuertes brazos.

Un cosmos dorado le envolvió, calmando el frio de la muerte en su cuerpo. Máscara de Muerte dejó que la inconsciencia le reclamase mientras trataba en tanto de enfocar la mirada en el caballero de oro que le sostenía.

- Uh... ¿Saga?

* * *

Máscara de Muerte se recuperaría. Era joven y fuerte.

Saga observó el cuerpo yaciente del caballero de Cancer, este se encontraba en la enfermería del templo, ya había sido atendido por los médicos y curanderos y ahora tan solo descansaba, tendría que guardar reposo para que los huesos y heridas sanasen.

El falso patriarca estaba complacido. Había comprobado con sus propios ojos el éxito de Máscara de Muerte sobre el templo de Hera, viajando para asegurarse de que el regreso de Máscara era una victoria y no una derrota.

_Le enviaste a una misión que requería al menos dos caballeros de oro, tu arrogancia se extiende a los demás y se vuelve suicida. Te enfrentarás a tu final por ese mismo defecto._

Saga no se molestó en replicar a las absurdas críticas del otro, había puesto a prueba el poder de Máscara, algo necesario, y este había superado la prueba, eso era lo importante.

En un inusual gesto gentil, Saga alargó una mano y acomodó unos cabellos de la herizada cabellera de Máscara, apreció la aparición de canas grises y blancas prematuras entre el corto pelo negro. Ah, un cabello cano quedaría precioso combinado con aquellos ojos carmesí. Los rasgos del caballero de Cancer eran marcados para su juventud, y probablemente se endurecerían aún más con los años, su nariz era afilada y su barbilla y mandíbula empezaban a formarse fuertes y angulosos. Aun era el rostro de un niño, un niño malo todo fuese dicho, sobre todo cuando mostraba aquella sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando fuera un hombre sería sin duda uno de aspecto rudo y masculino.

Aun era joven, como casi todos los caballeros de oro, aun tenía que madurar y comprender. Pero Saga sabía que sería un alumno aplicado.

Se inclinó sobre el inconsciente joven, rozando su rostro con los dedos y susurrándole al oido con voz cálida, haciendo que Máscara se estremeciera, ausente del mundo.

- Hoy has pasado una importante prueba, estas listo para continuar con la siguiente, una que será a la vez una lección.

Acarició con levedad la piel del rostro con el dorso de los dedos, subiendo por el pómulo, no era piel suave, pero no importaba ni había esperado lo contrario. Máscara de Muerte se volvía más fascinante a sus ojos cada día que pasaba. Aspiró su olor, oliendo su pelo y su piel, su olor era delicioso, sangre y sudor.

- Serás un magnífico aliado, Máscara de Muerte... recuperaté pronto.

Se incorporó y empezó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta, antes de cerrarla tras de sí dedicó una última mirada a Máscara por encima del hombro.

- Aun tengo que poner a prueba tu espíritu.

_Ponerle a prueba... lo unico que deseas es destruirle, arrastrarle al vacio que tú mismo eres. ¿Qué planeas hacerle¿A que horror le vas a llevar para arrancarle el alma?_

- Voy a fortalecer su alma, voy a enseñarle lo que és el verdadero poder.

_Monstruo. ¡¿Qué prueba le vas a poner¿Qué vas a obligarle a hacer?._

Le gustaba el sonido de la desesperación en su voz interior. Saga no contestó.

* * *

- ¿Te atropelló un autobus?

Máscara de Muerte no se molestó en responder a la burlona pregunta, Afrodita cruzó las piernas con un elegante arco y le miró con un deje de superioridad. El caballero de Cancer se cruzó de brazos con irritación, le molestaba estar confinado a aquella habitación hasta que sus costillas dejasen de darle puñaladas.

- En serio, Máscara¿que te ha pasado?

- Una pelea.- Gruñó secamente.

- ¿Con quién¿Con el dios de la Guerra en persona? Estabas hecho un desastre.

Afrodita bromeaba por supuesto, en realidad sospechaba que Máscara debía haber tenido alguna trifulca estúpida con otro caballero, después de todo era un hombre realmente desagradable que disfrutaba provocando a todos, no era raro que siempre estuviese metido en peleas, pero generalmente no salía malherido.

- Afrodita, necesito que hagas algo mientras estoy aquí encerrado.

- Estas curandote.- Replicó Afrodita con un suspiro.- Realmente... "encerrado", y luego dicen que yo soy el melodramatico.

Máscara le cogió del antebrazo, transmitiéndole la seriedad del asunto. Afrodita guardó silencio y le prestó toda su atención.

- ¿Ha estado Saga en su Casa?

- ¿Qué? Sabes que no, lleva años en vigilia por el futuro despertar de Poseidón.

Eso no concordaba. Máscara estaba seguro de que había sido Saga quien le había recibido en el Santuario y quien le había llevado hasta el templo mayor. No podía haber sido una alucinación.

Saga había estado allí.

- Afrodita, necesito que vayas a buscar a Saga.

- ¿Buscar a Saga¿Quieres hablar con él?

- No, quiero que me digas donde está Saga. Confirma donde está, solo eso, que él no te vea.

Afrodita cada vez entendía menos, pero Máscara de Muerte estaba mortalmente serio. Fuera lo que fuera, era importante.

- Lo haré... pero después quiero saber que és lo que está ocurriendo, Máscara.

- Trato hecho.

Afrodita se marchó y Máscara se sumió en sus pensamientos... Saga. Había despertado en la enfermería del Santuario, atendido por los médicos, pero no había habido rastro del caballero de Géminis. El Patriarca se había presentado poco después, preguntándole por la misión, después le había deseado una pronta recuperación, tras felicitarle con un tono de voz que traslucía un obvio orgullo al que Máscara no había podido resistirse.

No necesitaba que nadie estuviese orgulloso de él pero... sentaba bien.

Cuando había preguntado al patriarca quién le había llevado hasta allí, este había parecido incluso... nervioso, le había dicho que había sido una patrulla quien le había encontrado y llevado hasta él.

Máscara no podía estar completamente seguro pero... sospechaba que el patriarca le había mentido, que realmente había sido Saga quien le había encontrado. Pero después Saga había desaparecido... no tenía sentido.

Se recostó en los almohadones... empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Máscara de Muerte nunca fue una buena persona, pero en este fanfic exploro la idea de que su verdadero descenso a la maldad fue motivado por Saga, quien después de todo sufría una dualidad de bien y mal por la naturaleza de su armadura... bueno, eso nunca ha estado claro, que si era esquizofrénico o estaba poseido... nunca ha quedado definido.

Los caballeros de oro son muy jóvenes. De hecho en batalla del Santuario en Saint Seiya, Máscara tiene 23 años, si el episodio G ocurre hace 7 años... es que en este fanfic tiene 16. No me parece muy lógico ser tan ultra poderoso siendo tan joven, pero en fín, se supone que maduran antes por la vida que han llevado y todo eso.

Máscara tiene entonces 16 años y Saga tiene 21 años. ¡Saga, eres un asaltacunas!


	4. El silencio de los inocentes

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**ALERTA:** Este capítulo va a ser cruel. Infanticidio explicito.

**Capítulo 4. El silencio de los inocentes**

Terminado el tiempo de convalecencia, el caballero de Cancer recorría su templo entrenando, saltaba y se estiraba, devolviendo a sus músculos la movilidad tras los días de descanso. Mantenerse en forma era primordial para un caballero.

Afrodita aun no había regresado con noticias de Saga de modo que Máscara solo podía entrenarse y esperar. Le gustaba ejercitarse, después de unas horas de flexiones y ejercicios de pelea quedaba una agradable sensación de cansancio y descarga de endorfinas. Además ayudaba a calmar la inquietud.

Máscara pasó a su salón y se tumbó en el suelo, mirando el techo distraidamente, en las zonas interiores del templo no había rostros petríficados en el suelo, hubiera sido poco práctico e incómodo, además incluso Máscara, acostumbrado como estaba, necesitaba silencio y calma de vez en cuando. Su momento de calma se vió interrumpido cuando sintió una perturbación el los lejanos lamentos de los condenados. Siempre les perturbaban las visitas y eran una excelente alarma para el templo del Gran Cangrejo.

Fuera quien fuera no había anunciado su presencia con el cosmos y ocultaba el sonido de sus pasos... Máscara se incorporó y llamó a su armadura, siempre precavido de un posible intruso. Tauro no estaba presente en su templo en ese momento, así que el templo de Cancer era la primera defensa del Santuario si alguien sobrepasaba a los soldados regulares.

Cubierto de su armadura, Máscara salió de sus estancias para encarar al intruso y darle un billete de ida al abismo. Se movió entre las sombras, tratando de localizarle antes de ser visto él mismo, no quería caer en una emboscada.

Un movimiento en la oscuridad... Máscara tensó todo su cuerpo, listo para atacar. Se abalanzó sobre la sombra de un solo salto.

- ¡Muestraté!.- Lanzó un puñó con la ira de su cosmos encendida.

Y de las sombras una mano detuvo su ataque sin el mas mínimo asomo de dificultad. Máscara parpadeó anonadado al comprobar la identidad de su adversario.

- Ah... ¡Patriarca!

Efectivamente, ataviado con sus vestiduras de sumo patriarca, allí se encontraba el lider del Santuario, que ahora hizo sensible su cosmos.

- Me alegra sabes que siempre estas en guardia, Máscara de Muerte.

Aturdido, Máscara no acertó a decir nada, relajó su cuerpo y el puño, no obstante el patriarca no soltó su mano, manteniéndola apretada en la suya con firmeza.

- Veo que te has recuperado por completo, me alegro.

- Gracias, patriarca.

El patriarca alzó el rostro observando el templo, el techo, las columnas... miró de derecha a izquierda y al suelo, sin decir palabra. Máscara aguardó, el patriarca Shion le había dicho en alguna ocasión que sería una buena idea poner tapices y alfombras en su templo para cubrir las "espantosas muecas agónicas". Máscara había gruñido una aceptación y desde luego no había hecho caso alguno.

Era su templo, su casa, y si la armadura de Cancer tenía por poder marcar su templo con aquellos rostros era un honor que estos estuvieran allí. Máscara se había acostumbrado primero y después se había sentido orgulloso, era la marca de los caballeros de Cancer y estaba orgulloso de su poder y de lo que significaba. Y si a los demás no les gustaba podían irse al infierno.

- Tienes casi tantos rostros como los tuvo tu maestro Cerberus.

- Tengo más.- Se apresuró a replicar Máscara, de forma instintiva.

Percatándose de lo infantil de su réplica, Máscara se ruborizó instantaneamente y desvió la mirada, sabiendo además que al patriarca no le agradaría que se congratulase de superar en cadáveres al anterior caballero de Cancer.

No obstante el patriarca rió quedamente bajo la Máscara.

- Más entonces.- Concedió con humor el enmascarado patriarca.- En cualquier caso, vengo para encomendarte una misión, caballero de Cancer.

- No hacía falta que vinierais, patriarca.

- ¿Te molesta mi visita?

El patriarca no había soltado su mano, había suavizado el agarre, sosteniendo sus dedos en los suyos, ahora pasaba suevemente el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Máscara de un modo que parecía ser una caricia. Máscara se sintió repentinamente incómodo y extrañado por el gesto del patriarca.

- No, patriarca, solo es... poco habitual.

- Quería verte, comprobar si estabas preparado para otra misión.

El tono era mas cercano, menos seco del que había sido habitual hasta el momento. Máscara seguía sintiendo una ligera incomodidad por la súbita familiaridad, pero resultaba agradable no tener aquella sensación completa alienación respecto a su superior.

- Lo estoy.

- Bien. La misión que voy a encomendarte es de vital importancia Máscara de Muerte, y más crucial que nunca es su completo secreto¿comprendes?

- Si, patriarca.

- Los dioses eslavos se revuelven en el este. Morana, una de las deidades primordiales del panteón eslavo ha hecho acto de presencia en una aldea llamada Bereznic, allí ha empezado a cosechar una generación de guerreros a sus ordenes.

Máscara comprendió antes incluso de recibir la orden.

- ¿Debo partir de inmediato, patriarca?

- Asi es. Quiero que esos nuevos guerreros desaparezcan para siempre, caballero de Cancer, que Morana no vuelva a atreverse a asomar su rostro en la faz de la tierra.

El patriarca alzó la otra mano y Máscara se quedó quieto, lleno de aprensión, mientras el patriarca tomaba su rostro por la barbilla. Sus manos enguantadas en suave seda acarician bajo su mentón.

- Pongo mi confianza en tí, Máscara de Muerte, sé que no me fallarás.

Máscara tardó en contestar, el contacto en su mano y barbilla le estremecía, no era desagradable, sencillamente le resultaba demasiado extraño, no estaba habituado a que le tocaran con familiaridad, y mucho menos el patriarca.

- Por supuesto, patriarca.

Por fin el patriarca le soltó y le dió la espalda saliendo de su templo, dejando a Máscara de Muerte con su misión.

* * *

Afrodita observó el acantilado y los alrededores. No había rastro del caballero de Géminis. Afrodita había recorrido la costa de punta a punta, incluido el cabo Sunion, pero no había encontrado a Saga. 

Finalmente el caballero de Piscis buscó el lugar donde podría residir el otro caballero, pues necesitaría de un hogar lejos del Santuario. Encontró una torre en lo alto de una colina, en lo que parecía ser una vieja estructura restaurada. Parecía el lugar ideal para montar guardia, pues desde allí podía verse la costa casi al completo.

Efectivamente en la puerta estaba grabado el símbolo protector de Athena. Afrodita abrió la puerta y no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro.

No solo no había nadie, aquella casa no había estado habitada en años. Había señales de lucha, con muebles rotos y paredes dañadas, pero el aire estaba viciado y lleno de polvo ya asentado sobre los restos. Saga de Géminis no estaba allí... hacía años que no estaba allí.

Máscara de Muerte había tenido motivos reales de preocupación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurría tenía que regresar a avisarle del perturbador descubrimiento.

* * *

La aldea de Bereznik era un pequeño pueblo de la estepa rusa, uno de tantas aldeas agricolas profundamente empobrecidas y en vias de extinción. 

O quizá no tanto. Máscara atisbó entre los pliegues de su capucha, Bereznik parecía gozar de mejor salud que los pueblos circundantes, con mas habitantes y mejores cosechas.

La diosa Morana protegía a sus fieles, sin duda.

Se oía un cántico. Máscara de Muerte no comprendía el ruso, pero reconoció algún tipo de salmo religioso. Oculto en el callejón y cubierto por una capa andrajosa, Máscara se asomó cuidadosamente. Los aldeanos cantaban y caminaban en procesión, uno de ellos, mejor vestido que los demás, alzaba en sus manos un cabritillo en tanto se encaminaban a la plaza principal del pueblo. Probablemente se trataba de un sacrificio animal ritual.

Máscara aprovechó la distracción de la ceremonio para escabullirse, no había visto a un a ningún guerrero que tuviese un cosmos ni un posible avatar de Morana.

Finalmente encontró una pequeña ermita en las afueras, internandose en un bosque, el camino hasta ella había sido empedrado, señal de un uso frecuente de esta. La ermita, sin bien tenía la forma de una iglesia cristiana ortodoxa, parecía una remodelación, y Máscara podía sospechar que había sido un antiguo templo de la diosa Morana en tiempos remotos. Y que ahora había recuperado su antiguo uso.

Máscara echó abajo el portón de entrada de una patada. Inmediatamente cuatro hombres armados con horcas y hoces se lanzaron sobre él, pero Máscara se deshizo de ellos sin mayor dificultad. Agarró al unico superviviento por el cuello.

- ¿Donde están vuestros guerreros?

Tan solo obtuvo lo que parecían ser insultos en ruso y el hombre le escupió. Valiente, pero estúpido. Máscara se limpió y le rompió el cuello casi distraidamente, no podía obtener información con la barrera del idioma. Puso patas arriba la ermita, apartando bancos y cirios, hasta encontrar una entrada a un pasadizo subterraneo. Con una vela para iluminar el camino, Máscara empezó a descender por los escalones.

No encontró resistencia alguna en su camino, atravesó una serie de viejas criptas hasta llegar a una caverna circulas. Ante sus ojos estaban las nueve armaduras de Roca de Morana. En el centro habían eregido una estatua de piedra representando a Morana, la diosa de la naturaleza y la muerte, la de los dos rostros, que era vida y se tornaba muerte, amor tornado odio, como el ciclo de la primavera al invierno.

- ¿Has venido a por mi?

Una niña, de apenas ocho años, salió de detras de la estatua. Vestía ropas elegantes y tradicionales de la zona, parecía una pequeña zarina mas que una hija de campesinos. Sus enormes ojos castaños miraban a Máscara sin miedo alguno.

Máscara comprendió que aquel era el avatar, que al alcanzar la mayoría de edad obtendría el poder divino que le correspondía como reencarnación de Morana, pero aun no era una diosa, solo tenía la consciencia de serlo.

- Así es¿donde están tus lacayos? Esto es demasiado facil.

De detras de las cajas de armaduras, donde habían estado ocultos, salieron los elegidos. Niños... eran todos niños, el mayor de ellos no habría cumplido doce inviernos.

_Quiero que esos nuevos guerreros desaparezcan para siempre, caballero de Cancer._

Estos eran los futuros guerreros de Morana... apenas habían empezado a entrenarse. Crios, no eran más que unos crios. Máscara miró a los niños y depués a la niña, Morana... también debía matarla a ella... ¿no?

- ¿Esto es todo?.- Gruñó enfurecido.- ¿Mocosos? Volved a casa con vuestras madres¿en que pensabas, diosecilla?.

- No esperaba ser encontrada tan pronto.- Contestó la niña con tranquilidad.

La pequeña le señaló con un dedo, su aparente seneridad se convirtió en furia.

- ¡Enemigo de la diosa¡Matadle!

Los niños gritaron con rabia y se lanzaron todos a una contra Máscara de Muerte. El caballero se cubrió, sobresaltado, los niños le golpeaban y mordían con toda la rabia que sus pequeños cuerpos les permitía, y eran feroces. Daban gritos alabando a Morana en tando trataban de tumbar a su enemigo.

- ¡Basta!.- Máscara trató de quitárselos de encima sin herirles.

¡Solo eran unos crios! Simples hijos de aldeanos, no tenían el mas mínimo poder, no podía... ¡no podía matar a unos niños pequeños!

Un aguijonazo de dolor, Máscara gritó airado y sorprendido al comprobar que uno de los niños le había clavado una navaja en el muslo... ciego de ira Máscara agarró la cabeza del niño, que reía a carcajada batiente por su logro... y apretó.

El crujido del craneo rompiéndose le sonó a Máscara como si retumbara, como un trueno, se rompió de forma tan fragil que apenas fue consciente de la húmeda sangre y sesos que ahora manchaba su mano.

Se quedó helado. Los demás niños, ajenos a la muerte de su compañero, seguían en su febril ataque, como gatos rabiosos, el caballero de Cancer perdió pie y trastabileó, los niños le cubrieron con sus puños y patadas, y no tardaron en sacar armas, allí donde no había armadura protectora, allí atacaban. Máscara gritó de dolor.

- ¡Matemoslo¡Al cuello, al cuello¡Degollemoslo como a un cerdo!

Gritaban y reían, eran auténticas fieras, y acuchillaban con el salvaje abandono de hienas rodeando a su presa entre risas infantiles.

La niña se unió a la jauria con una daga de hierro empuñada en alto. Saltó hacia él, los niños no cejaban en su ataque. Máscara no pudo sino reaccionar por instinto, aquella daga estaba imbuida de poder divino, podía atravesar su armadura, podía...

Alzó su dedo índice señalando a la niña tal y como esta le había señalado a él segundos antes.

- ¡Hondas del Hades!

Sonó como si no lo hubiera dicho él, o mas bien deseando que aquellas palabras no hubieran salido de sus labios. En el instante en que el brillo de su cosmos se manifestó en su dedo intentó echarse atras, detenerse, en vano. El gracil salto de la niña quedó congelado en el aire, era demasiado pequeña, sus poderes divinos no existían para protegerla...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, llenos de confusión, sin comprender la muerte, su corazón se detuvo, su salto quedó cortado y cayó a plomo sobre Máscara, desmadejada como una muñeca rota, la daga resbaló de su mano... su alma abandonó su cuerpo.

Máscara tenía la mente en blanco, lo que ocurrió a continuación se le antojó ajeno como un sueño, como si su cuerpo fuera la marioneta de un poder superior y él solo observara lo que hacía. Se liberó con un grito de rabia que era mas bién un rugido.

Todo quedó en calma.

Máscara miraba a la niña que estaba en su regazo... al niño que estaba a su lado... muertos. Los había matado. Al mirar al resto de los niños les vió... oh diosa... oh Athena... los había matado a todos en un solo ataque de cosmos desatado que había aplastado sus débiles cuerpos y espíritus de un plumazo.

Apartó a la niña de sí y se puso en pie sobre piernas temblorosas... tenía que salir de allí, tenía que salir de allí... tenía que salir de allí...

Se dobló y vomitó con violencia, las arcadas continuaron hasta que no le quedó nada en el estómago y se tornaron dolorosas... Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró ponerse a andar y empezó a salir del subterraneo, huyendo de la sangre, huyendo de sus actos... El camino hacia la luz del día se le hizo eterno; las escaleras, interminables, cuando salió a la ermita el aire se le antojó lo mas maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra, aspiró hondo y cayó de rodillas.

¿No debería sentirse horriblemente mal? Nunca antes había matado a un niño... y ahora tenía las manos manchadas de la sangre de diez niños. Acababa de matarlos pero de pronto parecía que había sido hacía mucho tiempo, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que sus cuerpos yacían aun calientes.

Oyó los sonidos de pasos y gritos de alarma... los aldeanos, los padres de aquellos niños, pronto llegarían.

Máscara intentó conscientemente sentirse culpable... sentirse mal... pero no sentía nada. Su inicial horror había desaparecido, las nauseas también... no sentía nada en absoluto. Cuando los campesinos irrumpieron en la ermita, Máscara les aguardaba con el rostro petrificado en una inexpresividad que casi asemejaba la calma permanente de Shaka de Virgo. Máscara de Muerte estaba en calma.

- Hondas del Hades.

* * *

El anochecer encontró a Máscara de Muerte en la capilla de Athena. 

Sin su armadura, Máscara estaba sentado de rodillas ante la estatua de la diosa, vestido con una túnica simple y cubierta su cabeza para mayor anonimato.

Aquella capilla había sido construida para permitir un recogimiento y meditación a los fieles de Athena, se suponía que la estatua allí presente había sido esculpida de la misma roca que la imperial del Templo Mayor y la diosa podía escuchar sus oraciones y peticiones. A esas horas apenas había seis personas más allí presentes, cada cual recogido en sus propios rezos y meditación, murmurando.

- Perdoname, Athena, porque he matado y... y he vuelto a matar...

Máscara juntó las manos, apretando sus dedos con desesperación, la calma se había evaporado y ahora solo le quedaba confusión, solo podía suponer que el shock inicial había desaparecido y el dolor llegaría pronto, las nauseas parecían querían volver y empezaba a sentir un sudor frio.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?... salve Palas Athena, hija favorita de Zeus... yo.. no se como se hace esto... escuchame por favor, necesito que me ayudes a calmar mi alma...

Máscara suspiró, nunca había sido bueno rezando, ni en cualquier servicio para la diosa, creía en su existencia, eso sin lugar a dudas, mucho más ahora con su reencarnación... pero... la mitad de sus enseñanzas parecían contradecir a la otra mitad y Máscara nunca se había sentido cerca de la diosa pese a ser un caballero de oro. Su maestro siempre le había insistido en la obediencia y lealtad que le debían a la diosa a cambio del poder que les había concedido y por la fuerza que ella misma representaba, pero nada más había aprendido sobre esta. Ahora le daba la impresión de buscar respuestas donde no las había.

- ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo¿Qué va a ser de mí después de lo que he hecho¿Que será de mi ante la bestia que parece haber en mi alma?

Sus preguntas solo eran acogidas por el silencio, no esperaba otra cosa en realidad. Pero aun así dolía. Los demás caballeros de oro decían que el calor de la diosa era palpable en el cosmos de cada uno de ellos porque sus almas habían sido elegidas y bendecidas por ella. Máscara nunca había sentido tal cosa, los demás caballeros no habían parecido sorprendidos por ello cuando lo había comentado.

¿Acaso no era Máscara de Muerte? El despiadado, el cruel, el monstruo...

- Si es cierto todo lo que los demás caballeros dicen de mi... ¿tengo acaso alma?

- Yo me ocupo de los problemas del alma.

Máscara alzó el rostro sorprendido. El patriarca estaba allí. El caballero de Cancer retorció las manos, incómodo, había enviado una simple nota al patriarca informando de su éxito, nada más, no se había sentido con fuerzas para informarle personalmente.

- Dime lo que te pasa.- Continuó el patriarca, sentándose a su lado.

- No... no pasa nada, solo deseaba estar solo.

- Perdona, no quería hacer que te sintieras incómodo, pero parece que necesitas hablar. Confía en mi y te ayudaré.

Máscara no sabía que hacer de modo que se encogió de hombros, confiar en el patriarca... no sabía... bueno, se suponía que debía confiar en él¿no?.

- ¿Qué te ha traido aquí, Máscara de Muerte? A esta capilla.

- No lo sé... hoy hice algo terrible de verdad pero... pero...

- ... Por algún motivo no te sientes mal por haberlo hecho y creer que volverías a hacerlo de tener esa oportunidad.

- Si... ¡No!... No lo sé.- Máscara bajó la vista, demasiado confuso.

- Debes escuchar a tu corazón, Máscara.- Era la primera vez que el patriarca usaba aquella especie de nombre de pila en vez del completo.- Puede que lo que hayas hecho no sea tan malo como crees, debes confiar en tu instinto.

Su corazón no sentía culpa. Máscara alzó la vista, mirando la máscara del patriarca.

- Hay veces en que nos sentimos perdidos y somos demasiado duros con nosotros mismos, pero con el tiempo descubrimos que hemos hecho lo que debíamos. Máscara, te ves atrapado en una batalla que se libra entre los deseos de tu alma y la moral condicionante que te ha sido inculcada por otros.

Si¡era exáctamente eso! Máscara de Muerte nunca había oido sus sentimientos descritos con tanta cláridad, el patriarca acababa de resumir los conflictos de su vida desde que había llegado al Santuario. Se sintió mas ligero, en una paz verdadera. El patriarca estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas.

- Entonces.. sí que me comprende.

- Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que te comprendo.- El patriarca le señaló a los oradores que había allí.- Mira a toda esa gente¿te sientes parte de ellos?

- Apenas algo.

- ¿Te sientes marginado en este mundo de mortales?

- Si.

- Te has visto forzado a servir a otros fines que no son aquellos a los que te sientes destinado.

- Si.

- ¿No crees que siendo un elegido deberías tener control sobre tu destino¿Qué tu poder te situa por encima de la moral llena de límites de los humanos?

- Si.

El patriarca le puso una mano en la mejilla y la acarició, Máscara se recostó en ese contacto, ese apoyo nacido de la mayor comprensión que había sentido jamas con otra persona. Toda la confusión, el dolor, habían desaparecido. Ni siquiera sentía aquella extraña calma engañosa, se sentía lleno de... paz nacida de la satisfacción. Un gran peso había sido levantado de sus hombros.

- ¿Confias en mi, Máscara?

- Si, confio en usted, Patriarca.

El patriarca se dió por satisfecho con aquello y le acarició la mejilla languidamente, lleno de satisfacción por la comodidad con que Máscara aceptaba su contacto. Se aproximó mas, sentado ahora lado a lado, y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Máscara, apoyándo la mano en el hueco de su cuello, acariciando en un suave vaivén la sensible piel.

Máscara se estremeció por la agradable caricia, la cercanía, la aceptación completa de lo que era, de quien era, su auténtica naturaleza y el apoyo que el patriarca le daba. En ese momento fue consciente de que ahora era el favorito del patriarca, y de que eso le encantaba.

Se relajó por completo, el estress, los nervios de aquel día haciendo mella en él, todo había terminado, la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, dejando solo serena aceptación. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía se había apoyado y recostado sobre el patriarca, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Un quedo suspiró abandonó sus labios y acabó quedándose dormido en esa posición.

Saga rió levemente al oir la pausada respiración, su encantador asesino se había quedado dormido. Máscara de Muerte había superado la prueba superando todas sus expectativas, cuando le había visto en la capilla, hablando consigo mismo, Saga había sentido una auténtica revelación¡Máscara de Muerte era como él!. Eran tan semejantes, su situación tan pareja.

Y había ayudado al joven caballero a comprender la verdad y calmar sus dudas. Había sido tan revelador sentirse tan cercano a otro caballero de oro, sin duda el destino había previsto aquel encuentro.

- Y ahora tu lealtad y tu alma son mías.- Susurró.- Quiero que seas todo mio.

Arrebujó a Máscara en la ajada capa que llevaba y ordenó a los pocos fieles que allí había que se retiraran, podrían seguir orando por la mañana. Ahora tenía que llevar a Máscara de Muerte a la cuarta casa para que durmiese adecuadamente.

Recorrió el cansado rostro con los dedos, prestando atención a la sueve piel bajo los ojos, que lucían ojeras de angustia. Estas se borrarían en unas horas y el caballero de Cancer sería mas poderoso que nunca, liberado de todas las ridículas normas que paralizaban el crecimiento de otros caballeros.

- Vamos a hacer grandes cosas, tu y yo, Máscara.

Ya solo, Saga se retiró la máscara y el casco de patriarca, relajándose en el frescor de la noche, con el durmiente caballero de Cancer como única compañía. Libre de los restrictivos adornos, Saga se inclinó hacia el rostro de Máscara y le besó la frente en un gesto que algunos hubiesen tomado equivocadamente por paternal, estaba saboreando la sal de aquella piel, el sabor del otro caballero.

Le deseaba, Saga lo comprendió al momento. Deseaba mucho más que su lealtad y su alma. Su ambición no se contentaba con eso. Lo quería todo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Estoy particularmente orgullosa de este capítulo, creo que se nota mucho en que capítulos estoy realmente inspirada y en cuales no. Este en particular me encanta y espero que no sea solo cosa mia. 

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Saga va obteniendo de Máscara todo lo que quiere... su lealtad, su alma, su confianza... mmmh... le ha atraido al lado oscuro al mas puro estilo sith de la guerra de las galaxias.


	5. La amenaza

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 4. La amenaza**

- ¿Máscara?. ¿Estás en casa?. ¡Maaaaascara!

Sin bien canturreaba, Afrodita sentía la misma aprensión que toda persona sentía al entrar en el templo de cancer. Los rostros que miraban sin ver, con expresiones de agonía, grabados en la roca. Eran grotescos, y un amante de la elegancia como lo era Afrodita no podía soportarlo, si bien él mismo era un asesino.

El amor de Máscara de Muerte por la lucha salvaje, llevada al extremo del sadismo, le desagradaba en cuanto a sus métodos, no era un espectáculo hermoso ni digno. Eso, y que su casa siempre olía a sangre, ese olor metálico, como hierro en la boca.

- ¡Maaaascara!

- ¿Afrodita?

El caballero de Cancer apareció por fin, al parecer había estado durmiendo y por ese motivo no le había oido. Afrodita no pudo sinó sonreirse, su viejo amigo era la viva imagen del hombre recién levantado. Máscara apareció con una camisa arrugada y desabotonada, los pantalones de chandal quedaban grandes y caían precariamente de sus caderas, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos, y por supuesto su pelo, que de forma natural parecía el de un erizo, estaba revuelto y aplastado por el lado en que había estado acostado. El caballero bostezó sonoramente y se frotó los ojos.

- Mññññ... buenos días.

- Ya ha pasado el mediodia, mi feo durmiente.- Se burló Afrodita.

Eso pareció sorprender a Máscara, que se frotó el pelo para darle un aspecto más decente y pareció despertarse más.

- ¿Tan tarde?.- Volvió a frotarse los ojos y se estiró con una sonrisa.- Bueno, no importa.

Afrodita miró con curiosidad al otro caballero... se le veía feliz... mucho. Demasiado radiante para Máscara de Muerte, quien de hecho tampoco acostumbraba a dormir tanto.

- ¿Por qué tan alegre?... Mmmh, duermes hasta tarde, pareces contento... oh, si entro en tu dormitorio¿encontraré a una muchachita desflorada?

Máscara de Muerte, con un leve rubor, soltó una carcajada y sacudió las manos con burla.

- No digas tonterías, además¿acaso queda alguna muchacha doncella en grecia desde que tú llegaste?

- Las que no son lo suficientemente hermosas, las cuales por supuesto son las únicas que harían caso a una bestia como tú.

- Eres tan selectivo que ese comentario ni si quiera ofende.- Replicó Máscara.

De acuerdo, Máscara de Muerte estaba mas que contento, estaba pletórico. Afrodita estaba realmente sorprendido, habitualmente Máscara se contentaba con dejarle siempre la última palabra y no tenía interes en conversaciones vanales o pullas delicadas.

- Bueno, si no es eso¿qué ha alegrado tanto al mas siniestro caballero del Santuario?

Máscara se encogió de hombros, realmente se sentía bien, había tenido la noche de sueño mas reparadora de su existencia. Quizá era por las palabras del patriarca de la noche anterior, por primera vez en muchos años sus preguntas habían obtenido respuesta y se había sentido realmente aceptado. Si, Afrodita le aceptaba, Shura de Capricornio le toleraba pero... no era lo mismo. El patriarca realmente había conectado con él, Máscara se había sentido cercano como nunca con otro ser vivo.

Ya no sentía el mas mínimo indicio de culpa o remordimiento, el Patriarca le había justificado en un instante, podía dejar de preocuparse por nimiedades. Nunca se había sentido tan libre.

Incluso se había quedado dormido en la capilla, eso le avergonzaba bastante, había sido un signo de debilidada pero... se había sentido tan cansado. Y había despertado en su propia cama, había sido agradable sentirse aceptado al fín. Al despertar en su lecho, descubriendo que debía haber sido el patriarca quien le hubiera llevado, había sentido algo... extraño, agradable, como una ligereza inexplicable y un hormigueo sin localizar.

- Afrodita, tengo la sensación que llegan nuevos tiempos, tiempos maravillosos.

- ¿De veras?.- Afrodita enarcó las cejas escepticamente.- ¿Estos tiempos turbulentos te parecen maravillosos?

- Si.- Máscara sonrió más ampliamente.

- Pues debes saber que Saga de Géminis no está en su puesto de vigilancia.

La expresión de Máscara se congeló en confusión... ¿a qué venía...?

- Me pediste que fuese a comprobarlo¿recuerdas? Y parecías realmente perturbado por ello, debo añadir.

Eso... Máscara bajó ligeramente de la tranquilidad de éspiritu que había sentido anteriormente. Ciertamente había pedido a Afrodita que averiguase si Saga permanecía en su guardia del templo de Poseidón. Y ahora resultaba que no estaba. Pero en realidad ya no le importaba demasiado, ya no, era algo secundario y no le molestaba más que la marcha de Dhoku de Libra o Mü de Aries.

- Y no había signos de que hubiera estado allí en años, Máscara.

- Quizá no buscaste bien...

- No me insultes, desagradecido, encima de que te hice el favor de ir hasta allí.

Máscara se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, quizá debía darle mas importancia. Saga no estaba en su puesto desde hacía mucho tiempo... pero hacía poco que había oido a Saga discutir con el Patriarca... quizá el patriarca tampoco sabía del abandono de Saga de sus obligaciones.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Máscara?

- Significa que es posible que Saga sea un traidor.

Afrodita asintió, no sin cierto temor en sus ojos, si... si Saga había traicionado al Santuario sería terrible. El caballero de Géminis, también llamado el Semidios, era el más poderoso de los caballeros de oro, se decía que incluso más que Shaka de Virgo, incluso se le consideraba el próximo patriarca... tras la traición y muerte de Aiola.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Iré a informar al Patriarca.

Aquello aumentó la confusión de Afrodita como nada, ni siquiera la desaparición de Saga, lo había hecho los últimos días. Inmediatamente agarró a Máscara por la barbilla y le examinó con ojo clínico. El otro se soltó con rudeza.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Asegurarme de que no te ha poseido ninguno de los fantasmas que rondan esta casa.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué idiota me tomas¿Y a qué viene eso?

- Máscara, tu nunca irías a ver al patriarca por elección propia.- Afrodita se cruzó de brazos.- Siempre huyes de él como de la peste, y ahora saltas para ir a hablar con él.

- Las cosas han cambiado, eso es todo.- Contestó sin ver el problema.

- ¿Eso es todo? Tú detestabas al patriarca, de hecho yo mismo le detesto, siempre sermoneando sobre la verdadera justicia y el comedimiento... me trata como a un niño.

- Pues tiene razón al hacerlo.- Gruñó Máscara inflamado.- Harías bien en respetarle.

- ¿Qué? Ahora sí me estas desconcertando.

- El patriarca ha... cambiado, la traición de Aiolos le abrío los ojos, creeme. Ahora sí que es un lider para nosotros.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Cambias de humor como el viento.

- No me pasa nada.

- Si no fueras tan rudamente másculino apostaría por el sindrome premenstrual.

Máscara no quería perder más el tiempo con tonterías. Sobre todo con el particular sentido del humor de Afrodita. Debía informar al patriarca inmediatamente de sus sospechas sobre Saga.

- Voy a lavarme... y gracias por el aviso.

- Ya era hora de que me lo agradecieras.- Suspiró Afrodita.- Y no creas que esta conversación ha terminado, quiero saber que...

Pero Máscara ya había desaparecido camino del baño y no le escuchaba.

- ¡Máscara de Muerte, eres el hombre mas desagradecido, bruto e insensible que hay sobre la faz de la tierra!.- Gritó Afrodita, si había algo que odiara era que le dejaran con la palabra en al boca.

* * *

Ya refrescado y vestido con su brillante armadura de caballero de oro. Máscara de Muerte ascendía por las escaleras del Santuario, seguido por un muy frustrado Afrodita, que no dejaba de acosarle con preguntas que no esperaban respuesta.

- ¿Has sentido acaso la repentina iluminación del deber¿Te sientes responsable del Santuario¿Tanto te ha trastornado la conflictiva situación?

Máscara por supuesto no contestó, Afrodita se estaba limitando a ventilar sus frustraciones sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder, de hecho hablaba y hablaba sin tomar aire entre frases no fuera a ser que Máscara consiguiera contestarle.

- Quizá el patriarca te ha lavado el cerebro con tantas charlas sobre el deber y el honor.

Máscara tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no tirar a su único amigo escaleras abajo. Aceleró el paso pero eso no le libró de Afrodita, que continuaba a su espalda sin otra cosa que hacer que incordiarle. Estaba a la altura del templo de Géminis cuando Afrodita le detuvo cogiéndole del antebrazo.

- Me preocupas, amigo mio.

- Estoy bien, Afrodita, de hecho estoy mejor que nunca. Me siento fuerte, y libre.

Esperaba haber tranquilizado a Afrodita, al menos lo suficiente para evitar otra avalancha de preguntas. Si bien le hubiera gustado contar a Afrodita lo ocurrido, sabía que el patriarca había hablado en serio al pedir discrección y no iba a traicionar su confianza. No obstante todo aquello pasó a un segundo plano cuando oyeron con toda claridad la llamada del Santuario y del Patriarca, resonando desde el templo mayor.

_"Existen aquellos que permanecen en el Santuario, pero los que no, están propagados por cada lugar de este planeta... a todos ellos, a los caballeros dorados los reuno aquí y ahora, en nombre del papa que gobierna este Santuario les ordeno... ¡Lleven a cabo la reunión dorada¡Reúnanse! Todos los caballeros dorados reúnanse en nombre de la justicia en esta tierra inundada por la maldad, si llegara a caer sobre nosotros esa poderosa fuerza ¡en ese mismo momento el santuario será destruido!"_

Una orden emitida en nombre del patriarca y por este mismo. El reloj de fuego que represantaba los doce signos del zodiaco se encendió en ese mismo instante, las doce llamas marcando la señal de reunión en el Santuario, en el salón de oro. Y realmente su tono melodramático daba una idea clara de la urgencia de la llamada.

Pronto, para mas seguridad, serían enviados mensajeros con edictos a cada templo. Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita se miraron son sorpresa, una reunión de caballeros dorados convocada por el mismo patriarca, sin duda una gran amenaza debía cernirse sobre ellos.

- ¿Crees que sea por lo de Saga?

- No.- Máscara chasqueó la lengua.- Algo como eso no haría una reunión como la ha presentado el patriarca, de todos modos ni siquiera estoy seguro de que nos haya traicionado... esto debe ser otra cosa.

- Supongo que Saga de Géminis tendrá que esperar, si es que no se presenta y nos ahorra las molestias.

- Lo dudo, pero ahora no importa, hay temas más urgentes.

Los dos caballeros siguieron su camino hacia el Santuario, hacia la reunión de caballeros.

Cuando llegaron al salón dorado encontraron allí reunidos a los demás caballeros, desde la entrada se les podía oir hablar, al parecer los caballeros de oro mataban la espera con un debate sobre la naturaleza de las batallas en cuanto a su justicia y el modo de enfrentarlas.

- ... la batalla es al final meramente la fuerza del cuerpo, un puño afilado como el acero mismo, que corta todo. Eso mismo es la fuerza absoluta que hace valer la justicia.

Ah, Shura, caballero de Capricornio. Uno de los pocos caballeros que respetaba, el más leal a Athena era un soldado, un guerrero que creía firmemente que la justicia sin fuerza era simple impotencia. Un razonamiento muy lógico con el que Máscara comulgaba, aunque a su entender Shura era demasiado comedido en su aplicación.

- Dices cosas muy bonitas, Shura de Capricornio, como quiera que sea el tener poder es más justicia, es simple lógica¿no lo creen?

Con esas palabras, Máscara se hizo ver en el Santuario, lleno de seguridad en sí mismo ante los demás caballeros de oro. Máscara de Muerte se sentía mas fuerte ese día, lleno de la estima que el patriarca había despertado en él, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero con una sonrisa de sobervia.

- Lo que necesita un caballero dorado para hacer justicia sea cual sea su actuar es un gran poder.

Shura le dirigió una mirada con sus duros ojos negros.

- ¿Máscara de la Muerte de Cancer? Seguro que a ti te gustan las batallas de fuerza.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?.- Máscara se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza alguna.- Si al final de la batalla no eres el que gana entonces esta no tendría sentido, y yo detesto perder.

Ah, sentaba bien aceptar su propia naturaleza ante todos. Si ellos no la aceptaban allá ellos, había alguien mucho mas importante que ellos que sí que le comprendía y mucho más, que le aceptaba tal y como era en realidad su alma.

Afrodita apareció tras él acompañado de su teatral tormenta de delicados pétalos rojos y anunciando su propia versión de lo que era una batalla, ahora solo les quedaba esperar, si es que aparecía el mocoso que guardaba la casa de Leo, Aiola. Solo podían aguardar la llegada del Patriarca. Máscara descubrió que esperaba realmente poder ver al Patriarca de nuevo, el único que sabía apreciar su valia.

Mientras tanto, si el caballero de Leo aparecía, podría divertirse provocando al inflamable Aiola a costa de la traición de su hermano.

* * *

Saga cubrió su rostro con la máscara y a continuación se puso el casco de patriarca. Aquella era la primera amenaza que enfrentaría como patriarca del Santuario, la primera de las muchas trabas que los dioses pondrían en su camino hacia la gloria. Los Titanes, dirigiendo a los Gigantes, venían al Santuario en busca del Megas Depranon, la guadaña de Cronos, terrible dios. Y ahora los titanes buscaban liberarle y obtener su arma. El Megas Depranon había sido guardado en el Santuario, y allí tendría lugar el enfrentamiento.

Los caballeros de oro se enfrentaban a su primera guerra contra dioses. Saga esperaba que estuvieran a la altura de las circunstancias. Era solo la primera guerra, pronto llegarían más. No la había esperado tan pronto, sin haber consolidado aun su posición por completo, pero no había mas remedio. Improvisaría sobre la marcha.

Ya dispuesto para la reunión, Saga se dirigió al salón de oro. Apenas había llegado cuando oyó ruido de discusión, o mas concretamente a Aiola y a Máscara de Muerte. El caballero de Leo y el de Cancer no eran amigos precisamente, además¿un signo regido por el Sol y un signo regido por la Luna? No le extrañaba oir problemas.

Cuando oyó el sonido de un terrible ataque se apresuró a presentarse, y justo a tiempo, Aiola acababa de atacar a Máscara de Muerte y este se disponía a responderle con la misma moneda.

- ¡Acabaré con tu sangre corrupta en este mismo instante!.- Máscara de Muerte iluminó el cosmos concentrado en su dedo índice para su más letal ataque.- ¡Morirás a manos de un caballero de oro, igual que el traidor de tu hermano!

Tenía que intervenir, puede que Aiola fuera un caballero poderoso, pero estaba claro que subestimaba a Máscara de Muerte.

Era una estampa hermosa, el caballero de Cancer se veía mas poderoso que nunca, temible en su furia e iluminados sus ojos a punto de desatar las puertas del infierno sobre su adversario. Hermoso. Realmente hermoso, una fiera a punto de dar el golpe de gracia.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Basta!.- Entró en la sala deteniendo la pelea con su sola presencia.- La reunión de oro no es un torneo. Recordad quienes sois.

Los caballeros de oro se arrodillaron inmediatamente ante él, Máscara de Muerte tuvo el tino de mostrarse avergonzado.

- Mi comportamiento ha sido inexcusable.

Ah... nunca antes el caballero de cancer hubiese considerado necesario disculparse ante el patriarca, le había respetado pero no tanto. Pero ahora sí lo hacia. Eso lleno de satisfacción a Saga. Era suyo, o pronto lo sería por completo.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte bajó la vista realmente preocupado, no quería indignar al patriarca.

El caballero de oro se sorprendía de sentirse tan dependiente de la aprobación del lider de los caballeros, pero realmente la sensación de tener su bendición había sido magnífica, una palabra de felicitación del patriarca se había convertido en algo precioso para él. No quería defraudarle.

El patriarca les informó del motivo de la reunión. Los titates les amenazaban... los enemigos del Santuario eran Dioses. La reunión terminó con el sumo sacerdote retirándose a sus dependencias tras enviar a Aiola a enfrentarse al titán y ordenando a los caballeros de oro que montaran guardia en sus respectivos templos para hacer frente a mas ataques de aquellos terribles enemigos.

Máscara ya había emprendido el camino hacia su templo pero apenas había empezado a descender las escaleras que abandonaban el templo mayor cuando recibió un mensaje de uno de los siervos del Patriarca, este quería verle de inmediato.

Máscara regresó al Santuario siguiendo al criado, que al parecer había recibido órdenes de guiarle por otra entrada, después de todo estaba prohibido molestar al patriarca cuando este se encontraba en sus dependencias privadas y no debía dar otra impresión a los demás caballeros de oro.

Máscara entró a la antesala de las dependencias privadas, al parecer el Patriarca aun no se había retirado a ellas.

- Máscara de Muerte, quería verte un instante antes de tu partida, seré breve. Ambos tenemos obligaciones.

- Si es por la pelea con Aiola, en verdad lamento...

- No toleraré que te dejes llevar por tus impulsos de esa manera, Máscara de Muerte.- El patriarca dejó traslucir su enfado pero después suavizó su tono y la dureza de su cosmos.- Eres mejor que eso.

Por supuesto que si. Máscara asintió con determinación. No le defraudaría, el poderoso patriarca esperaba más de él.

- El templo de Aries y el de Géminis están vacios, Aldebarán y tú sois los primeros guardianes del Santuario. Si Aldebarán no cumple con su misión de guardián, la protección de la senda estará en tus manos.

- Si, patriarca.

- Guarda tu poder para enfrentar a los siervos de Cronos y cumplir con mis órdenes. Sin excusas.

- Por supuesto, así lo haré.

Máscara supuso que ahora el patriarca le despediría, pero este, nuevamente hizo un gesto cercano con él. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro, haciendole sentir su poderoso cosmos, envolviéndole. Máscara tragó saliva, asombrado por el poder inmenso que poseía el patriarca. Realmente era digno de respeto.

- ¿Qué necesitas saber de mis enemigos, Máscara de Muerte?

El caballero de Cancer no lo dudó un instante.

- Solo necesito saber quienes son, y los exterminaré, Patriarca, teneis toda mi lealtad.

- Ve a tu templo, Máscara, me complace saber que hay un caballero con los redaños de hacer lo que debe hacerse. Nunca olvides nuestra conversación ayer, Máscara, estás por encima de la moral de los demás mortales, y también estamos por encima de las leyes de los dioses. No tengas piedad.

- Sin piedad, patriarca.

El patriarca asintió y tras unos instantes de silencio tomó su rostro entre las manos enguantadas. Máscara dejó que el patriarca le mirase largamente.

- Te ves diferente, Máscara de Muerte.

- ¿Diferente?

- Si, te ves más poderoso... me alegra sentir que tu espíritu ha encontrado al fin la calma, aceptarse a uno mismo es primordial para superar los límites y obtener poder. Si... te ves bien hoy, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, se ven hermosos.

Máscara sentía calor en las orejas, que sin duda estaban rojas como tomates. Nunca había recibido cumplidos y no sabía como reaccionar ante ellos... sus ojos... siempre le habían dicho que daban miedo.

Saga disfrutó de la turbación del caballero de Cancer. No le extrañaba, dudaba que el caballero de Cancer hubiera recibido nunca halagos a su físico siendo como era tan huraño e intimidatorio. No le preocupaba la falta de reacción de Máscara a sus avances personales, resultaba dificil, por no decir imposible, que el caballero de Cancer considerase tal cosa pensando que quien estaba frente a él era el patriarca Shion.

Pero pronto eso iba a cambiar, Máscara de Muerte estaba preparado para saber la verdad.

- Puedes marchar, caballero de Cancer.

- Patriarca.- Máscara se inclino y se retiró de la antesala.

Saga entró a sus aposentos privados con una sonrisa.

_Le has convertido en un monstruo._

Aaah, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con su otro lado, sería divertido.

- Pero ya lo era, amigo mio, era un monstruo al que habían encerrado en una piel de cordero.

_Era un hombre torturado por la oscuridad del poder de su armadura y confundido por la dureza de su vida, con unas palabras justas habría encontrado la paz._

- Yo le he dado paz, una paz que ninguno se había molestado en proporcionarle.

_¡Has justificado sus acciones con mentiras!. ¡Has dado alas a su maldad en vez que ayudarle a destruirla! Esa noche, torturado por los remordimientos en la capilla, Máscara de Muerte podía haber encontrado la luz de Athena en ese mismo dolor¡pero tú le has empujando a destruir su conciencia!_

- ¿En el dolor? Se torturaba en remordimientos absurdos que le limitaban, todo su poder estaba reprimido por lo que le quedaba de conciencia, ahora es libre y obtendrá el verdadero poder.

_Debes detenerte, no permitiré que le destruyas por completo._

- Voy a rehacerle, le haré mejor, mas fuerte.

_¿Qué quieres de él¿Qué quieres hacer de él¿Un soldado ciego a tus órdenes?. ¿Una bestia sanguinaria contigo llevando la correa?._

- Le haré mi esclavo, le daré todo cuanto siempre ha deseado, paz, poder, justicia real, a cambio él será mio para hacer mi voluntad y mis órdenes. Será mi soldado, mi asesino, mi siervo, mi amante... no tendré otra cosa de mis caballeros que su posesión absoluta, y mucho más de aquel que he elegido para ser mi futuro patriarca cuando me convierta en un dios.

_¡No te lo permitiré!_

La lucha de voluntades regresó, Saga se tambaleó, el casco de patriarca cayó de su cabeza, se sujetó la cabeza tratando de calmar el terrible dolor que la batalla le provocaba. Por un segundo sus cabellos volvieron a aclararse y sus ojos regresaron a su color violaceo... pero fue solo un instante, Saga gruñó y la oscuridad se alzó sobre la luz.

- ¡Insolente¡Solo por eso torturaré y mataré al primer sirviente que vea en el Santuario!

Si, enseñaría a aquel debilucho lo que significaba oponerse a su voluntad.

Nadie. ¡Nadie se opondría a su voluntad!

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Este capítulo se sitúa en Saint Seiya G, en el tomo 1 y 2, con escenas cuyos diálogos he utilizado, pero mi intención es que se entienda por si solo y no sea necesario conocer la historia de los tomos G ni leerlos. Basicamente es la historia habitual, dios quiere resucitar, dios manda siervos a luchar contra los caballeros, punto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son todo un impulso para decirme a mi misma, "jo, que ya han pasado muchos días y aun no he escrito nada, me van a hacer vudú por hacer esperar tanto."


	6. El rostro de la sombra

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**Capítulo 5. El rostro de la sombra**

- Hasta nunca, "dios".

Máscara de Muerte estaba henchido de satisfacción, el cadaver de Flox Cianos, del Clan de los Gigantes, los más poderosos siervos de los Titanes, amo de la lava, estaba tendido en su templo tras perder su alma inmortal.

Estaban en guerra con los dioses, y si estos no esperaban bajas iban a llevarse una buena sorpresa. El caballero de Cancer chasqueó la lengua examinando los daños causados a su templo. Lo cierto era que agradecía la amenaza de los gigantes. Se había estado aburriendo en su guardia. Realmente se sentía más poderoso. El gigante ni siquiera le había hecho sudar. Decepcionante, pero había sido divertido ver su expresión de incredulidad al ser reducido por un "simple humano".

Ahora solo lamentaba los destrozos que el gigante había ocasionado al templo, sus garras igneas habían destrozado suelo y paredes, levantando la roca y sacudiendo la piedra, incluso el techo tenía amplias grietas. Los artesanos del santuario repararían el templo, pero los rostros petrificados no tenían remedio, tardarían en recobrarse. Máscara no sabía si quedarían destruidos, como cicatrices en su templo, o volverían a salir como heridas cicatrizadas.

Máscara observó el gigantesco cadaver, realmente había sido un gigante, más de seis metros de altura e impresionante musculatura lo atestiguaban, pero solo le había servido para cumplir el dicho de que cuanto mas grandes eran mas ruido hacían al caer. Pasó de largo y salió de su dañado templo, inmediatamente una patrulla de soldados se personó en el lugar.

- Retirad el cadaver y llamad a los maestros artesanos, teneis permiso para entrar en el templo.

Los hombres obedecieron, aunque se les notaba el miedo y la reticencia a entrar en el templo de Cancer. Pero obedecerían, temían más a Máscara de Muerte que a su templo.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, y sabiendo que el presuntuoso de Aiolia ya controlaba la protección de la entrada del Santuario, Máscara descendió las escaleras distraidamente, pensando en sus cosas. Antes de darse cuenta había llegado al templo de Los Gemelos. Saga de Géminis.

La reunión de los dorados le había hecho olvidar por completo aquella situación aun por resolver... había querido hablar con el patriarca pero la pelea le había hecho dejar a un lado el tema, y después de eso el patriarca se había ido a sus aposentos y Máscara se había percatado de que había olvidado mencionárselo.

El día que había creido ver a Saga... cuando había regresado al Santuario después de enfrentarse a los guerreros de Hera... había estado seguro de haberle visto pero ahora... en primer lugar no entendía porque el caballero de Géminis había estado allí y después había desaparecido, y el patriarca no le había mencionado... Su mente tenía que haberle engañado, no podía ser de otro modo. Máscara subió los escalones y se detuvo en el umbral del templo de Géminis. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en una de las columnas en tanto miraba los signos grabados en la piedra.

La historia del signo de Géminis, Castor y Polux, los gemelos de distintos padres, uno de ellos un semidios hijo de Zeus, el otro un mortal. Los grabados de los dinteles contaban la historia con exquesitos relieves.

Saga... el semidios... quizá la gente le llamaba así por ambos motivos, su poder y su historia. Saga tenía un hermano gemelo¿no?. Máscara recordaba que ambos habían competido por la armadura de oro, Saga y Kanon, los gemelos del Santuario.

Saga... ¿les habría traicionado Saga? Podría ser que hubiera estado compinchado con Aiolos, ambos habían sido candidatos a Patriarca, su poder y el hecho de ser los mayores del Santuario les había hecho idoneos como sucesores. ¿Habrían decidido que no se contentarían con ello ninguno de los dos?

Quien sabía, el caos se había adueñado del Santuario. El unico consuelo que tenía Máscara era que al menos tenían un lider fuerte, si, el Patriarca lo mantendría todo en orden, tenía el poder y la determinación para ello. No podía tener fe en Athena, ni en sus compañeros, pero podía tener fe en el patriarca. Porque por primera vez alguién había confiado plenamente en él.

* * *

Saga acarició cuidadosamente su armadura de oro, recorrió el contorno con los dedos, maravillandose de la perfección que había en su elaboración y el detalle de los rostros que había grabados a los lados del casco, un rostro para la luz, otro para la oscuridad.

Shaka de Virgo había sido enviado a la India para realizar la purificación, con su gran poder realizaría una ceremonia de purificación que sellaría a los seres mitológicos que los Titanes habían despertado en el mundo, Aiola, caballero de Leo había sido enviado para protegerle mientras llevaba a cabo esta ceremonia. Así la lucha se reduciría a un solo frente, los titanes mismos. Confiaba plenamente en la victoria final, todo volvería a su cauce y todos alabarían su dirección de la crisis.

Y era ahora cuando tenía que dar el paso final en la formación de Máscara de Muerte, un paso arriesgado pero necesario. Salió de sus aposentos y mandó llamar a un mensajero.

- Haz llamar al caballero de Cancer, Máscara de Muerte, dile que se presente de inmediato en mis aposentos.

- Si, mi señor.

Si, era el momento de obtener a Máscara.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte acudió sin perder un instante. Siguiendo al criado, llegó hasta los aposentos privados del patriarca y encontró la puerta abierta para él. El patriarca quería hablar con él en la intimidad de sus aposentos. Abrió la puerta y entró con paso firme.

- ¿Gran Patriarca?

La entrada era una salita, exquesitamente decorada, después de todo aquí vivía el dirigente del Santuario, representante de Athena en la tierra, practicamente era el emperador en ausencia de la divinidad.

- Pasa, Máscara.

La voz del patriarca venía de lejos, quizá de una habitación adyacente. Máscara abrió otra puerta y pasó a un largo pasillo, desde allí siguió el poder del cosmos del patriarca hasta descender por unas escaleras y llegar a un enorme invernadero. La luz del sol llegaba en rayos por la preciosa cristalera, en el interior el calor era húmedo y sofocante, lo cual parecía ser ideal para las plantas, que crecían grandes y lozanas.

Máscara tenía que apartar las éxoticas flores y hojas para andar entre los jardines, finalmente encontró al patriarca, que cortaba cuidadosamente una planta de grandes flores rojas. Si bien llevaba su casco y máscara, el patriarca no llevaba toda su túnica ceremonial, algo lógico dado el calor, Máscara podía sentir la condensación en todo su cuerpo, el sudor corría bajo su armadura de forma realmente incómoda.

- Patriarca¿me habeis manadado llamar?

- Asi, es. Hace unos días que diste muerte a uno de los Gigantes intrusos¿no es cierto?

- Asi es, no resultó dificil.

El patriarca se no llevaba la túnica superior, revelando que, pese a su edad, Shion seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un guerrero, al parecer la extraordinaria longevidad de los lemurianos incluía una larguísima juventud, los brazos eran fuertes, de piel clara y ahora brillante por el sudor y la humedad. Máscara se preguntó como podía soportar llevar el casco y la máscara, debía ser insoportable, se sentía como en una sauna.

- En estos momentos Shaka lleva a cabo una ceremonia que detendrá el despertar de más gigantes y monstruos enemigos.- Le informó el patriarca.

Máscara decidió que era un buen momento para hablarle de sus dudas sobre Saga.

- Patriarca, hay algo que debo decirle.

- Adelante.

- Es sobre el caballero de Géminis, Saga.

Saga reprimió a la perfección un respingo, no era así como había planeado la reunión. Contuvo magistralmente su preocupación y siguió podando delicadamente la planta.

- Continua, por favor.

- Patriarca, tengo información preocupante, al parecer Saga no se encuentra en su puesto de guardia, puede que no haya estado allí en mucho tiempo.

De modo que lo sabía... pero ¿por qué?. Sin duda preveyendo la pregunta, Máscara de Muerte continuó explicando.

- Tenía ciertas dudas por la ausencia de Saga... yo, cuando regresé de mi combate contra los guerreros de Hera... me pareció sentir al caballero de Géminis. No puedo asegurarlo porque me encontraba confuso, pero me hizo dudar y le pedí al caballero de Piscis que fuese a investigar al puesto de guardia de Saga.

Así que eso era lo que le había puesto en evidencia. Saga maldijo en silencio a su lado de la luz. El muy atrevido le había arrebatado el control, la intención del otro Saga había sido acudir en ayuda de Máscara en la batalla y advertirle de lo que en realidad sucedía, por fortuna había sido demasiado tarde, el caballero de Cancer ya había regresado tras cumplir su cometido y Saga de la Luz solo había podido recogerle cuando había perdido el conocimiento, sin tener tiempo de decirle nada.

Saga había esperado que Máscara no se hubiese percatado de aquel suceso.

- Afrodita...- Saga reflexionó, de modo que Afrodita también tenía sospechas ahora, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.- Comprendo.

- Si Saga no está en su puesto y tampoco acude a las reuniones.- Máscara se encogió de hombros.- Quién sabe donde estará o qué habrá ocurrido.

- No dejes que eso te preocupe. Yo sé donde está el caballero de Géminis.

Máscara se mostró asombrado, pero más tranquilo sabiendo que no parecía haber motivo de alarma.

- Entonces... ¿donde...?

- Máscara de Muerte.- Le interrumpió el patriarca.- En estos momentos Saga, al igual que tú, trabaja en la sombra para un futuro mejor.

El caballero de Cancer no estaba convencido, creía en el patriarca, pero había demasiadas cosas que seguían sin encajar, la traición de Aiolos, la falta de Mü y Dhoku, la desaparición de Saga... todo era demasiado extraño. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla retirando la molesta humedad de la transpiración.

- Acompañame, Máscara de Muerte.

El patriarca echó a andar abandonando el invernadera y Máscara le siguió.

- Mis disculpas, Patriarca, pero no veo como Saga...

- No dejes que tu mano derecha sepa lo que hace la izquierda, Máscara, deberías saberlo.

- ¿Manteníendo a oscuras a todo el Santuario?.- Máscara no acostumbraba a replicarle al patriarca, pero aquello era demasiado.- No veo en que beneficia...

- Silencio, caballero¿crees que los demás lo entenderían?

Máscara guardó silencio.

- Tú y yo, Máscara de Muerte, comprendemos la verdad.- El patriarca detuvo sus pasos en un vestuario adyacente al gran balneario privado.- Sabemos que la humanidad está indefensa ante los dioses y ante si misma, si se lo permitieramos se destruirían entre ellos. Nuestro deber es protegerles de sí mismos, imponiéndoles la justicia por la fuerza.

Los dioses... a Máscara no se le escapó que el patriarca casi parecía incluir a su diosa, Athena, entre esos dioses. De hecho no la mencionaba en absoluto. El patriarca se volvió a él con su inexpresiva máscara, pero el caballero de Cancer vislumbraba sus ojos, rojos como los suyos... si, realmente eran rojos, pero Shion no los tenia rojos... no era su imaginación. Máscara frunció el ceño.

El patriarca se movió tras unos velos semi traslúcidos y comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en el enorme balneario, unos grandes baños al estilo de los baños públicos romanos de la antigüedad.

Máscara por su parte estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Aquel cambio de caracter, aquella nueva actitud del patriarca, la marcha de Mü y Dhoku, ambos intimos amigos de Shion, el primero incluso su discípulo... todo lo acontecido. La súbita aceptación de alguien que jamás le había dirigido una palabra comprensiva.

- **¿Quién es usted?.-** La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de poder contenerla.

El patriarca se quitó el casco, dejando libre una larga melena negra como el ébano, y con un elegante resto de una mano de dedos esbeltos pero fuertes retiró la máscara. Y salió de detrás de los velos, desnudo, hermoso y lleno de poder.

**¡SAGA!**

Máscara no cabía en sí de su asombro... si, el cabello había cambiado de color, y también los ojos, pero aquel hombre era claramente Saga, Saga de Géminis estaba allí, vistiendo las ropas del patriarca en un acto de traición sin parangón.

- Eres un joven inteligente, Máscara de Muerte.

Saga... Saga estaba ocupando el lugar del patriarca. Máscara no podía hablar, su mente trabajaba ante el inesperado descubrimiento, era tan... increible.

- Saga... tú... tú mataste al patriarca y has ocupado su lugar todos estos años.

¡Ahora todo cobraba sentido! Un sentido siniestro y oscuro. Máscara no sabía que hacer, de hecho no sabía como sentirse. Unas semanas atras no habría dudado en dar la alarma y atacar al traidor pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, después de aquellas conversaciones... No, no estaba en absoluto indignado... le resultaba extraño pero así era.

Tenía que pensar sobre aquello, tenía que encontrarle sentido, encontró apoyo en una de las columnas que rodeaban el gran baño con las fuentes y el vapor, no se sentía amenazado. No... Saga le había hecho llamar allí con el proposito de revelarse, y lo había hecho allí, en una situación en la que Saga quedaba desprotegido, desnudo.

Y al parecer Saga tampoco se sentía en absoluto amenazado, con total despreocupación se internó en el baño e incluso se permitió sumergirse por completo antes de volver a resurgir y permanecer de espaldas a Máscara, sumergido hasta las ingles. Cielos... todas las veces que había creido hablar con el patriarca en realidad había hablado con Saga, era Saga quien había hablado con él, quien le había encargado aquellas misiones.

_Buen trabajo._

_Voy a confiar en tí, Máscara de Muerte._

Ese había sido Saga... manipulando a todos los caballeros de oro, y nadie, nadie excepto los dos allegados de Shion, había sospechado nada.

_Nunca hemos hablado mucho¿no es así, caballero de Cancer?. Eso debería cambiar. Pongo mi confianza en tí, Máscara de Muerte, sé que no me fallarás_

Saga había fingido ser el patriarca, y había cambiado el orden del Santuario, le había hecho llamar y le había dado una nueva posición.

_Perdona, no quería hacer que te sintieras incómodo, pero parece que necesitas hablar. Confía en mi y te ayudaré._

Le había ayudado en su momento más turbulento. Le había enseñado la verdad.

_Debes escuchar a tu corazón, Máscara. Puede que lo que hayas hecho no sea tan malo como crees, debes confiar en tu instinto._

_Hay veces en que nos sentimos perdidos y somos demasiado duros con nosotros mismos, pero con el tiempo descubrimos que hemos hecho lo que debíamos. Máscara, te ves atrapado en una batalla que se libra entre los deseos de tu alma y la moral condicionante que te ha sido inculcada por otros._

El hombre que le había dicho esas palabras, esas palabras que le habían dado la fuerza de volver a ponerse en pie. Para aceptarse a sí mismo tal como era, sin más dolor, sin mas sufrimiento ni confusión.

_¿No crees que siendo un elegido deberías tener control sobre tu destino?. ¿Qué tu poder te situa por encima de la moral llena de límites de los humanos?_

Ahora cobraba tanto sentido. Saga, era realmente el semidios, había superado todos los límites, había subido de caballero de géminis a gran patriarca y... ahora la traición de Aiolos cobraba sentido, todo había sido mentira, todo había sido orquestado por el falso patriarca.

_Ve a tu templo, Máscara, me complace saber que hay un caballero con los redaños de hacer lo que debe hacerse. Nunca olvides nuestra conversación ayer, Máscara, estás por encima de la moral de los demás mortales, y también estamos por encima de las leyes de los dioses. No tengas piedad._

Por encima de las leyes de los dioses. Saga... había sido Saga quien había tratado de dar muerte a la diosa, quien había urdido la muerte de un dios. Por encima de las deidades, situando su poder por encima de la justicia establecida por una divinidad. Desafiando al cielo y al infierno, desafiandolos a todos.

_Si, te ves más poderoso... me alegra sentir que tu espíritu ha encontrado al fin la calma, aceptarse a uno mismo es primordial para superar los límites y obtener poder. Si... te ves bien hoy, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, se ven hermosos._

Saga había alcanzado un poder tan grande le permitía ocupar el lugar de Shion¡mas aun¡. Que le permitía desafiar a los dioses y a la misma divinidad patrona que le había dado su poder en primer lugar!. ¡Máscara ni siquiera había considerado que tal cosa fuera posible!

Se cruzó de brazos, aun asombrado, miró hacia el baño, donde, entre el vapor, Saga hablaba distraidamente, como si tal cosa, de las motivaciones que tenía Aiola, caballero de Leo, para luchar con tal ferocidad tras la muerte de su hermano.

- ¿A ti que te parece, Máscara de Muerte?.

- Eso es algo... que a mi no me interesa.

Máscara sentía de nuevo calma, una calma llena de satisfacción, que Shion se hundiera en el abismo, había sido un patriarca debil, un lemuriano presuntuoso incapaz de llamar a las cosas por su nombre y que siempre le había tratado con la condescendencia que se da a los locos. Que ardiera en el infierno. Saga era mejor patriarca de lo que Shion lo sería jamás, Saga era el patriarca de la nueva era.

- Lo que me interesa es la verdad que me has revelado. Saga, tú has tomado el lugar del patriarca.

Saga salió del agua, revelando su cuerpo perfecto, de proporciones tan armoniosas que parecían haber sido recortadas de un canon de perfección anatómica, realmente era el semidios. Máscara se sintió incómodo y apartó la mirada.

- Pese a saberlo no me has atacado¿significa que me juras lealtad?

- Tú ya sabías esto.- Replicó Máscara.- Nadie más que yo después de saber la verdad lo entendería realmente. Solo yo, porque sé que la fuerza está por encima de toda moral, la justicia es del que tiene el poder de hacerla tal. Pero tú sabías esto desde el principio.

Saga sonrió con malicia, ahora su rostro descubierto, dejando a Máscara ver sus hermosas facciones, la riqueza de sus gestos, el poder de aquellos ojos y la fuerza tras aquella sonrisa cargada de un perverso poder. Máscara sabía en todo su ser que se encontraba en presencia de un hombre único, uno que aparecía solo una vez en cientos de años, un nuevo Alejandro Magno, un nuevo campeón entre mortales destinado a ser recordado por toda la eternidad.

- ¿Vendras conmigo, Máscara de Muerte?

Máscara tragó saliva, nadie excepto este hombre tenía ese efecto sobre él, mezcla de temor y reverencia. Y lo que ofrecia, lo que ofrecía era un mundo nuevo, un mundo en que alguien como él podría encajar al fin.

- Si creas un nuevo mundo... uno en el que la justicia sea determinada por nuestra fuerza, por mi fuerza, yo te juraré lealtad como hasta ahora.

Saga estaba infinitamente satisfecho, ahora tenía a su siervo y aliado, su mano derecha, el hombre al que podría enseñar su rostro. Le había juzgado correctamente, y le había aleccionado bien. Caminando desnudo, Saga se acercó a un arcón y de él sacó unas magníficas vestiduras púrpuras y carmesíes junto con un casco y una máscara nuevos, de un aura siniestra, como una perversión de los atuendos propios del patriarca.

- Estas serán las nuevas ropas que emplearé para la nueva era, porque ya no seré un patriarca. Mi objetivo, Máscara, es convertirme en un dios.

No había dudas en su voz, y Máscara supo que si ese era el objetivo de Saga, sin duda lo conseguiría. Un dios... eso era una meta, una que el caballero de Géminis alcanzaría por los medios que fuera, se veía en sus ojos, en aquellos ojos rojos cargados de fuerza, llenos de destino, un destino superior.

Saga volvió a guardar aquellas siniestras vestiduras y miró a Máscara de arriba a abajo, con detenimiento, haciendo que Máscara tensara sus brazos cruzados, inquieto.

- Quitaté la armadura de oro, Máscara, quiero que me jures lealtad como es debido, y deseo que lo hagas en mis mismas condiciones.

No era mucho pedir, le había hecho partícipe de su secreto, un secreto que podía destruirles a ambos de llegar a saberse más alla de aquellas paredes. Saga había corrido un riesgo, y Máscara podía concederle aquello. Se retiró la tiara espinada y después convocó a su armadura para que esta se separase de él y se formara en el aspecto del cangrejo de oro a unos metros de ellos.

Saga volvió a caminar hacia el agua, descendiendo por los escalones que se internaban en el agua, esta apenas le llegaba a los tobillos cuando se volvió hacia Máscara de Muerte y le tendió una mano.

- Desnúdate, ven aqui.

Saga estaba allí de pie, deslumbrante, su cabello negro pegado a aquel cuerpo y su gesto lleno de seguridad, incluso desnudo era imperial, no, de hecho era más impresionante desnudo, su voz y su gesto exigían obediencia. Y Máscara, que nunca había tenido más amo que el poder, no podía sino obedecer.

Saga contuvo el impulso de relamerse mientras Máscara se quitaba la camisa y los pantalones, si, tenía un cuerpo delicioso, todo músculo y fibra, sus hombros eran anchos, su espalda fuerte como la de un nadador. Las manos de Máscara dudaron sobre su ropa interior pero finalmente bajaron los calzoncillos, Saga devoró aquel cuerpo con la mirada, si, lo que veía le gustaba mucho.

- Ven.- Volvió a decir.

Máscara andó hacia Saga y este se internó más en el agua, Máscara le siguió hasta que ambos estuvieron cubiertos hasta la cintura, Saga era más alto que él pero no se internaron más en el agua. Cuando el caballero de Géminis se puso a su espalda, Máscara le miró por encima del hombro con suspicacia.

- El agua siempre ha tenido un significado importante en las religiones, siempre es purificadora. En el hinduismo, el cristianismo o el shinto, por ejemplo, el agua tiene un gran poder.- Comentó el falso patriarca con voz suave.

Saga puso sus manos en los hombros de Máscara, que se tensó inmediatamente ante el contacto piel contra piel. Se sentía terriblemente desprotegido, desnudo y con Saga... la sensación de indefensión le hacía tensarse como un arco.

- Siendo italiano estarás familiarizado con el bautismo cristiano.

- Uh... si, lo estoy.

- Esto es tu bautismo.- Declaró Saga.

Máscara sintió el agua caer sobre su espalda, Saga había tomado el agua, cálida del baño, entre sus manos, y la dejaba caer sobre su piel. Era... muy relajante, agradable.

- Es un nuevo comienzo, tu pasado ya no existe, solo tenemos futuro, y es más que suficiente.

El agua cayó sobre su cabeza, Máscara cerró los ojos, relajándose bajo el agua que chorreaba desde su cabeza, después de todo se había sentido sucio por el sudor en el invernadero y se sentía bien lavarse. Saga olía bien, a jabón, a sales minerales... Máscara abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando notó las manos de Saga deslizándose sobre su espalda mojada hasta la cintura. No acostumbraba al contacto físico... piel contra piel.

- ¿Saga?

Saga le indicó con las manos que se volviera y ambos se miraron cara a cara, sus iris carmesies se encontraron, Máscara se quedó paralizado por aquellos ojos, era como mirar a una serpiente, hipnótico, peligroso.

- ¿Me juras lealtad, Máscara de Muerte?

¿Como negarse?... No, no quería negarse. Saga ya tenía su lealtad.

- Si, lo juro, os seré leal.

Violentamente Saga le sujetó el rostro con las manos y unió sus labios. Aturdido Máscara intentó decir algo pero Saga aprovechó para invadir su boca con la lengua, el joven caballero de Cancer apenas podía reaccionar. Había besado alguna vez, pero nunca con un hombre, y nunca tan intenso, tan abrasivo. Saga invadía, tomaba como un incendio, mordió sus labios, recorrió y lamió, era invasivo y dominante, Máscara sintió sangre en su boca y reaccionó con violencia, mordió los labios de Saga y empujó su pecho echandose hacia atras. Perdió pie y cayó al agua con un gran ajetreo, salió tosiendo y manoteando torpemente, poniéndose en pie con dificultad y dejando espacio entre el patriarca y el mismo. Los labios le palpitaban, sensibilizados y heridos.

Saga le sonreía con maldad palpable, mirándole con superioridad, sin dar importancia a la herida de su labio, que sangraba levemente.

- Hemos sellado este pacto con sangre, Máscara de Muerte.

Máscara sentía muchas cosas, temor, sorpresa, desasosiego... y también algo intenso y primario, que no era desagradable, como una llama que casi quemaba. Sentía su sangre en la lengua, su sabor, y también la de Saga, sintió que se le encendían las mejillas.

Que delicioso se veía, Saga se relamió, podría tomarle allí mismo, doblarle en los escalones y tomar aquel cuerpo, acariciarlo, tocarlo, recorrer cada centímetro, marcarlo, doblegarlo y...

_¡ALEJATÉ DE ÉL, MONSTRUO!_

Saga necesito de toda su voluntad para no mostrar un reflejo del dolor que atenazó su mente cuando su dualidad le atacó con ferocidad. Al parecer al Saga de la Luz no había agradado la imagen mental que Saga había estado formandose con Máscara.

_Eres execrable, me niego a pensar que tengo algo que ver contigo, eres un salvaje, has mancillado todo en él, eres un asesino, un monstruo y tambien pretendes ser un violador._

¿Violador? Bah, Máscara de Muerte no se negaría, y si lo hacía no sería por mucho rato. Después de todo¿acaso había mayor honor que ser el objeto de deseo de un dios? Él no era un violador, no necesitaba serlo, Máscara le daría todo de buen grado...

_¡GUSANO¡Cerdo manipulador¡No oses forzarle, no me importa como lo excuses!_

Esto no era bueno, no podía tener una lucha de voluntades allí, no delante de Máscara, no dejaría que el caballero de Cancer lo percibiera como una muestra de debilidad. No tenía mas opción que ceder a las presiones del otro, de otro modo podría tener lugar un desastre.

Saga salió del agua con tranquilidad fingida pero eficaz. Máscara se sintió más tranquilo, por un segundo los ojos de Saga habían tenido un brillo que le había amedrantado incluso a él. Saga se cubrió con una toalla secándose vigorosamente y sin decir nada ofreció otra a Máscara, que aun permanecía en el agua. El joven caballero pareció recobrar su fortaleza y salió del agua con entereza y el ceño fruncido, furioso.

- Eso no era necesario.- Gruñó entredientes, aun ruborizado.

- Oh, si que lo era.- Replicó Saga con una leve risa que hizo que las mejillas de Máscara se encendieran nuevamente.

Máscara se secó ignorando a Saga mientras este se vestía. Cuando terminó se percató de que Saga se había puesto el otro traje, aquel oscuro traje rojo y púrpura, las hombreras con puas afiladas, con aquel casco alado como un dragón. Realmente producía temor, era... magnífico, como un dios.

- Ya no seré Saga, los mortales me llamarán Ares, como el dios de la Guerra al que sustituré. Estos nuevos ropajes mantendrán firmes mi voluntad y mi cosmos, protegerán mi voluntad por completo, nadie, ni un dios podrá dominarme. Yo seré un dios.

- Un dios...- Máscara se cubrió con la toalla, asombrado, sin poder apartar los ojos de Saga... o Ares... hermoso y terrible en sus nuevas vestiduras.

Ares sería su nuevo nombre, y el nombre de Saga quedaría reservado para aquella debil luz que se resistía a morir en su interior. Así lo había decidido. Ares recogió las ropas de patriarca... ya no las necesitaría, aunque aun precisaba del sobrenombre de patriarca. En el futuro, cuando tuviera las doce armaduras de oro, abandonaría aquella mentira. Se haría adorar como el dios que era y necesitaría un patriarca a su servicio.

Máscara se tensó cuando Saga... no, Ares se acercó a él, pero se calmó cuando comprobó que no tenía otras intenciones que... ¿ponerle la túnica de patriarca?

- Pruebatelas, Máscara.

Unos instantes después Máscara se contemplaba en un espejo de cuerpo entero, vestido con el atuendo del patriarca. A su espalda, mirándoles a ambos en el espejo, Ares sacó el casco de patriarca y se lo colocó a Máscara, con el cuidado con que se corona a un rey.

- Máscara de Muerte, patriarca del Santuario, Campeón de Ares.

Máscara se estremeció, la voz de Ares era tan sedosa, sus palabras eran como caricias. Y sonaba realmente bien, el poder que destilaban aquellos títulos, y sabía que no eran promesas en valde. Cielos, todo cuanto podía desear podía ser suyo. Se miró al espejo, fascinado, al túnica no le quedaba del todo bien pero podían hacerse cambios, eso era lo de menos, lo importante era lo que significaban, y eso era magnífico.

- No te arrepentirás de ese beso, Máscara, te lo prometo.

Ares besó la nuca de Máscara con suavidad y se marchó, dejando a Máscara a solas. Sabía que el joven caballero necesitaría tiempo para deleitarse en el banquete que acababa de poner ante sus ojos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Casi casi Lemon, y en realidad iba a hacer uno en este capítulo, pero en el ultimo momento pensé que sería muy impulsivo y Máscara no hubiera reaccionado bien. Así que me guardo el lemon para otro capítulo. Mmmmh, ahora la situación si que va bien para un buen lemon.. jijijiji.

A partir de ahora el Saga de la oscuridad se hará llamar Ares, y de paso termino con el lio del Saga de la luz y el de la oscuridad cuando habla consigo mismo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucho muy feliz.

Este capítulo tiene influencias de un maravilloso fanfic, **Pacto de Maldad** de los foros yaoi de Miarroba.


	7. Tu Dios, mi Esclavo

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**ATENCIÓN:** Este capítulo tiene **LEMON**, relaciones m/m **explícitas**.

**Capítulo 6. Tu Dios, mi Esclavo.**

Afrodita estaba comodamente recostado en el sofá del templo de Cancer, en una postura que daba a entender que no tenía prisa alguna por marcharse. Máscara entró con una cerveza y un refresco para el otro caballero, al parecer Afrodita no pensaba marcharse hasta obtener respuesta a sus preguntas.

Después de todo no tenían nada mejor que hacer, aunque el laberinto de Cronos había aparecido, el patriarca había dado órdenes de no abandonar las doce casas.

- ¿Cerveza? No se permite beber alcohol a menores, Máscara.

- ¿Puedo matar y tener poderes cósmicos pero no puedo beber una cerveza?

Afrodita se encogió de hombros, él mismo pasaba por alto miles de leyes, su comentario había sido más burlón que otra cosa. Ahora no pensaba perder de vista su objetivo, sonsacarle a Máscara todo lo que ocurría en el Santuario.

- ¿Y bien¿Le hablaste al patriarca sobre Saga?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que he hablado con el patriarca?

El caballero de Piscis rió de buena gana ante el torpe intento de mentirle. Máscara era buen mentiroso, pero no lo suficiente para engañar al habilidoso Afrodita.

- Vivo en el doceavo templo, y siempre tengo bien vigilado el Santuario, no creas que no te vi entrar.

Máscara dió un trago de su cerveza, sabía que Afrodita tenía motivos de sobra para cuestionarle, después de todo era él quien había descubierto la falta de Saga. Ja, Máscara tuvo que contener una carcajada, y tanto que Saga no había estado en su puesto de guardia, le habían tenido siempre delante sus narices y no habían sabido verlo.

Y no lo sabía nadie, excepto él, y al parecer Shura, quien había sido presa del poder mental de Saga, que había doblegado su voluntad. Realmente Ares tenía poder para comandar a los caballeros de oro.

- No hay de que preocuparse, Saga ha estado destinado a otras misiones.

- ¿Qué?.- Afrodita casi se atrangantó con el refresco.- ¿Qué tonteria es esa?

- El patriarca sabe donde está Saga y lo que hace.- Y no mentía.- No hay motivo para que nos preocupemos.

- ¿Y no nos dice nada al respecto¿Qué es todo este secretismo que os traeis el patriarca y tú?

Máscara no sabía que decirle, Afrodita era su amigo, le conocía demasiado bien, y no era nada estúpido. Ataría cabos sin duda alguna, y quien sabía que opinaría Ares al respecto.

- Deja de preocuparte, ya te dije...

- Lo que me dices me indica que Shion parece haber sufrido un cambio de personalidad que limita con la esquizofrenia.

- ¡Afrodita!

- ¡Y ahora tú comes de su mano!.- Afrodita dió un golpe en la mesilla frente a él y le fulminó con la mirada.- Quiero respuestas Máscara, y las quiero ahora.

Para sorpresa de Afrodita, Máscara le mantuvo la mirada con una firmeza y frialdad estremecedoras. Máscara de Muerte había cambiado, había en el una fuerza y convencimiento que no había antes.

- No te atrevas a amenazarme Afrodita.

- ¿Máscara?

- El único motivo por el que no estas decorando mi pared es nuestra larga amistad, no vuelvas a alzarme la voz de ese modo.

En otra circunstancia Afrodita se lo hubiese tomado a broma, o bien se hubiese ofendido y respondido con una marea de rosas asesinas, pero no ahora, Máscara de Muerte se veía temible y perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

El caballero de Cancer había cambiado de una forma que ahora Afrodita percibía con claridad, si antes había sido solo despiadado, ahora parecía... casi salvaje, incluso Afrodita sentía una punzada de temor.

- ¿Máscara¿Qué ocurre? Me confundes.

Máscara se calmó un poco, si bien Afrodita le había irritado con su suspicacia... eran amigos, además... del mismo modo que él comprendía a Ares, Afrodita también podría hacerlo, solo tenía que convencerle.

- Afrodita, se acerca una nueva era, dime¿no estas cansado?

- ¿Cansado?

- Si, cansado de estar rodeado de caballeros de oro más preocupados por su lealtad y su honor que por la verdadera lucha. Cansado de servir a otros que no valoran tu poder.

Máscara se sentía exultante mientras hablaba, podía ver en su mente el rostro de Ares, podía ver su poder, era como si hablara por su boca, el recuerdo de su reflejo en el espejo, con Ares coronándole, le llenaba de determinación.

- Sabes que desprecio a los demás caballeros de oro.- Comentó Afrodita.- Pero no veo qué intentas decirme.

- ¡Que debemos ocupar el lugar que nos merecemos! Estoy harto, amigo mio, harto de ver como otros son ensalzados por encima de mí solo por la supuesta pureza de sus almas, sin tener en cuenta mi poder o mis servicios.

Eso sonaba peligrosamente como...

- ¡Máscara! Se diría que hablas de un golpe de estado. Es una estúpidez y una locura, el patriarca no...

- El patriarca está de acuerdo conmigo¿por qué crees que me confía a mi su voluntad en vez de a todos esos ilusos de moral estrecha?.

Si¿por qué?. Afrodita frunció el ceño y se acomodó, escuchando detenidamente a Máscara, todo lo que decía empezaba a sonar... bien, sonaba realmente bien.

- Imaginalo, basta de arrodillarse ante personas más débiles que nosotros, basta de servir a una justicia grabada en papel mojado, basta de ser simples peones de dioses. ¿Acaso ahora mismo no luchamos contra dioses y los derrotamos?

A Afrodita se le iluminaron los ojos, si, lo que siempre había esperado pero jamás había osado perseguir, Afrodita sabía que era superior a los demás mortales¿acaso no tenía una belleza sobrenatural¿Acaso no derrotaba a miles de enemigos con su poder?.

- Pronto podrás dejar de imaginarlo, antes mencionaste un golpe de estado.

- Aja...

- Ya ha tenido lugar.- Proclamo Máscara con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

Ares meditaba. En esos mismos instantes Cronos había sido liberado y Aiola, Santo de Leo, acudía neciamente al laberinto de Cronos para salvar a una niña bajo su cargo, la cual al parecer había sido secuestrada. 

Nimiedades. No podía preocuparle menos lo que hacían los titanes y Cronos, acabaría con todos ellos de un solo golpe. En cuanto a Aiola, sería una lastima que el muchacho muriese, era realmente poderoso, Ares confiaba en que el caballero de Leo sobreviviera para ser su inconsciente marioneta en el futuro.

_Les subestimas, dejas que se fortalezcan ante tu inactividad_.

- Saga, eres tan repetitivo.- Ares suspiró teatralmente, burlón.- Confio plenamente en mi capacidad para ocuparme de los titanes y su patético... "dios".

_Cronos es el padre de Zeus mismo, su poder es..._

- Su poder fue sellado por Zeus, dime querido Saga¿si doy muerte a Cronos, no habré superado al mismísimo Zeus?

_¡Blasfemo! Tarde o temprano los caballeros de oro se darán cuenta de tu engaño y te darán tu merecido, no podrás mentirles eternamente._

- ¿Eso piensas? Shura está bajo mi control mental, Máscara de Muerte me sirve por su elección y los demás caballeros no sospechan, ni siquiera los ojos cerrados de Shaka pudieron ver mi rostro tras la máscara.

_El caballero de Libra y el de Aries sin duda han sospechado, y pronto otros se darán cuenta de que..._

- De que tenía perfectamente planeada la caida de los titanes, y me alabarán por ello, lo tengo todo pensado, mi pobre compañero, en cuanto a los miserables de Dohku y Mü, lo único que hacen es esconderse, y acabarán muriendo a mis manos.

_Son más poderosos de lo que crees, como de costumbre tu arrogancia..._

- O quizá envíe a Máscara de Muerte para darles muerte, aaah, está tan ansioso de servirme.

_¡Eres basura¡Todo el mal que se extiende por el santuario es fruto de tu demente manipulación!. Tanto deseas ser un dios que has renunciado a tu alma, y arrebatas la de los demás._

- Oh, calmate, eres cansino, tu discurso no cambia nunca. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Oh, espera, es cierto, no puedes hacer nada.

El silencio fue la respuesta, ah, Saga se había recogido para gruñir para si mismo, sin duda deprimido por su incapacidad de hacer nada. Patético, tan debil, a Ares le sorprendía que aquel deshecho de personalidad hubiese tenido el control durante los años que habían portado la armadura de Géminis.

Era una lástima que Kanon ya no estuviera en la cueva de Cabo Shunion, Ares solo podía suponer que su hermano gemelo había muerto y la marea se había llevado su cadaver tras su putrefacción. Lástima, su oscuro corazón hubiese sido ideal para el Santuario, después de todo necesitaba un sustituto como caballero de Géminis cuando ascendiera a su puesto de deidad.

De momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar, su plan para eliminar a Cronos y sus titanes aun no podía ser llevado a cabo, resultaba irritante tener que esperar allí encerrado pero...

- ¿Mi señor?

Ares dió permiso a uno de los criados para entrar.

- El caballero de oro de Cancer, Máscara de Muerte, solicita una audiencia.

Aaah, Ares sonrió libidinosamente bajo la máscara, quizá no sería una espera aburrida.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte se arrodilló ante el falso patriarca, aguardando a que el criado se marchara y cerrase la puerta tras de sí. Solo entonces alzó la vista, el secretismo de la identidad del patriarca era primordial. 

- ¿Qué deseas, caballero de Cancer?

Máscara sintió un peso en el vientre. Había desobedecido a Ares al hablar a Afrodita de lo acontecido hasta entonces, no tenía ni idea de cual sería su reacción. No podía olvidar que aquel hombre había matado a Shion, había orquestado la muerte de Aiola y la del bebe Athena, desaparecida actualmente.

Debía ser firme. Eran aliados¿no?.

- Patriarca...

- En privado tienes permiso para llamarme, lord Ares, el título de patriarca resulta algo irónico.

Y a Máscara no se le escapaba el hecho de que era Lord Ares, no Ares a secas, se estremeció, le gustaba el poder que destilaba aquella voz.

- Lord Ares, se trata del caballero de Piscis, Afrodita.

- Oh, si, el que descubrió la ausencia de Saga... ¿ha hecho más averiguaciones que deban preocuparme?

- Vino a mi templo, Afrodita quería respuestas y me las pidió.

Ares no apartó el casco y la máscara, pero sus iris rojos relucían. Sus ojos taladraban a Máscara, aprisionándole.

- ¿Y?

- Será un valioso aliado, Lord Ares. Es amigo mio.

Ares asintió, pero su rostro era impenetrable, Máscara no sabía si le había ofendido o complacido. Tras un incómodo y espeso silencio, Ares se puso en pie, y como en otras ocasiones, indicó a Máscara que le siguiera. Este obedeció, y no podía negar que algo inquieto.

Fueron hasta la zona interior y hasta las estancias privadas del patriarca, entraron y una vez a salvo de miradas de criados o espías, Ares se quitó el casco y la máscara del patriarca. Miró a Máscara de arriba a abajo y con un solo gesto dió a entender que quería la armadura de oro fuera. Máscara obedeció. Apenas hubo retirado la armadura cuando una bofetada le cruzó la cara.

Máscara sintió la sangre inundar su boca y miró a Ares con sorpresa. El falso patriarca le dirigió una mirada de furia que le petrificó, su poder se expandió, su cosmos se hizo visible, era tan grande que le ahogaba.

- Máscara de Muerte, nunca confundas tu juramento de lealtad con otra cosa.

La mano de Ares, fuerte e inmisericorde, agarró a Máscara por la mandíbula, obligándole a alzar la vista y acercando sus rostros, Máscara gruñó por el dolor que le producía. Ares abandonó su gesto furioso por otro de malicia, con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

- Me temo que tendré que aclararte las normas de nuestro acuerdo...

Aunque Máscara hubiese querido decir algo, no hubiese podido con la mano de Saga sujetando su barbilla y mentón.

- Yo decido quien conoce mi rostro y el ritmo de esta estratagema, yo soy el amo.

Su voz era suave como la seda, pero cargada de poder como un trueno.

- Tú, eres mi siervo, mi soldado. No tomarás las decisiones, solo acatarás mis órdenes.

Saga observó como un hilo de sangre resbalaba de la comisura del labio de Máscara, su mejilla estaba magullada por la dura bofetada. La sangre fresca se veía deliciosa. La visión de la sangre no le excitaba especialmente, no, era el poder, el poder que tenía sobre el caballero de Cancer lo que le excitaba profundamente, ver el temblor de sus pupilas.

Máscara quería moverse, todos sus instintos le ordenaban atacar, pero estaba paralizado, sus brazos estaban tensos, sus músculos marcados, pero no podía moverlos. Todo ese poder... le paralizaba, era un pájaro mirando los ojos de una serpiente.

Ares juntó sus rostros aun más, Máscara cerró los ojos, casi esperaba un golpe mortal, pero este no llegó, Ares paso la punta de la lengua por la comisura de su boca, limpiando la sangre... Máscara observó como Ares se relamía de su sangre.

- De modo que... Afrodita acepta la situación y mantiene su lealtad hacia mi.

Máscara tardó en encontrar su voz.

- ... Ah... si...

- Me alegro.- Ares soltó la barbilla de Máscara, que dió un tembloroso paso atras.- Eso me complace, me has ahorrado tiempo.

- Pero...-. Ahora Máscara estaba confuso.

Tomándole del brazo, Ares guió a Máscara con firmeza haciendole caminar con él hasta una habitación adyacente, el dormitorio.

- Máscara de Muerte.- Ahora Ares utilizaba un tono gentil, ronroneante.- Soy tu señor, y soy justo, te castigaré cuando me falles y te premiaré cuando me complazcas.

Con un rudo y fuerte empujón tiró a Máscara de Muerte contra la cama, haciendole sentar al borde del gran lecho, en la abertura de los largos y vaporosos doseles. Su rostro era una miriada de emociones, miedo, respeto, curiosidad, rabia, el orgullo y el temor estaban luchando.

No quería aplastar el orgullo de Máscara, eso no le sería util, solo quería domarlo un poco, tener las riendas del poder de Máscara de Muerte. Y por supuesto, dejar bien claro el papel de cada uno de ellos en aquella obra de muerte, poder y dominio. Donde estaba el amo y el siervo, el caballero y el señor. No eran socios, no eran iguales, debía dejar clara esa diferencia... sin romper a Máscara. Y sabía exáctamente como hacerlo, además de conseguir algo que deseaba, un amante. Le deseaba, le deseaba mucho.

- Ares.- Máscara recobró el control de sí mismo y mostro un gesto furioso.- Esto no es lo que...

- Cumpliré con todo lo que te prometí, Máscara, yo no hago promesas en vano, pero debes comprender que yo soy un dios, y tú eres mi esclavo.

Eso inflamó a Máscara¿un esclavo?... no... no era el esclavo de nadie. Se puso en pie de un salto e inflamó su cosmos, el miedo devorado por la rabia y la furia.

- ¡Soy el caballero de oro de Cancer¡No soy un esclavo!

Ares había previsto un arranque así, de hecho por un lado lo aplaudía, después de todo él había trabajado para que Máscara se aceptase y creciese su orgullo y su ambición, eso había hecho de él un auténtico guerrero, un asesino poderoso.

Máscara sería asi, orgulloso, determinado y cruel, pero nunca, nunca contra Ares, eso no iba a suceder. Con un veloz movimiento que ni el caballero de Cancer pudo percibir, aferró las muñecas de Máscara, inmovilizándole y apretándo sus muñecas hasta que sintió que se quebrarían si apretaba más. Inflamó su cosmos de nuevo y dirigió a Máscara un gesto de poder inconmensurable.

- ¡Siente mi poder, Máscara de Muerte!. ¡Sientelo y dime que no te sobrecoge!. ¿No soy grande, no soy magnífico?. ¿Veneras el poder, Máscara?. ¡YO SOY EL PODER!

Máscara apenas podía respirar, abria la boca tratando de aspirar a bocanas, el poder, el poder le aplastaba, era aun peor que antes, se sentía completamente desprotegido, y a la vez estaba sobrecogido, quería seguir siendo desafiante, pero no podía... no podía desafiar aquella fuerza, aquella imperial figura.

Cuando Ares soltó sus doloridas muñecas Máscara se sintió tembloroso como un recién nacido, las rodillas se le doblaron, pero Ares no le dejó caer, sosteniéndole por los hombros, pero sin presión, con súbita gentileza.

- El poder es soledad, Máscara de Muerte, te he elegido de entre todos para ver mi rostro, para estar a mi lado. ¿Comprendes cuan importante es para mi tu lealtad?

Sostuvo a Máscara con una mano en tanto con la otra acariciaba su magullada mejilla usando el suave dorso de su mano, esperando a que Máscara recobrara el aliento y los temblores se calmasen... aaah, a veces no controlaba su propio poder.

- Pero... yo...

- No vas a ser el esclavo de un hombre, Máscara.- Ares comprendía perfectamente la actitud de Máscara, no estaba realmente enfadado.- Vas a ser el esclavo de un dios, hay una gran diferencia.

Mientras hablaba, deslazaba las ataduras de la camisa de Máscara, cuando este se sostuvo sobre sus propios pies pudo usar ambas manos, y después pasarla por los fuertes hombros, dejando caer la camisa al suelo.

- Durante años has sido el esclavo de una estatua de piedra, una diosa que no te valoraba, que no te comprendía, que no te daba nada... ¿no es mejor ser mi esclavo?

Máscara titubeó, si, desde luego que era mejor... después de todo siempre había sido un esclavo, uno sin cadenas y con poder, pero un esclavo al fin y al cabo, bajo las órdenes del patriarca Shion y de la diosa. Y Ares era poder... poder puro, tangible y terrible, era venerable en su poder y autoridad, Máscara podía seguir sin dificultades las órdenes de tan grandiosa figura. Ser su esclavo... ser el esclavo de Ares. Sirviente directo de alguien que aspiraba a ser una deidad sobre las deidades.

Su nerviosismo regresó al sentir las manos de Ares tirando de los cordeles de sus pantalones.

- ¿A... Ares?

- Voy a mostrarte todo lo que puedo darte Máscara, voy a recompensar tu lealtad.

Los pantalones cayeron y Ares se inclinó para sacarlos de los pies de Máscara, después los arrojó a un lado y se puso en pie, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del caballero, ah, hermoso, fuerte, tal y como lo recordaba en los baños. Y esta vez no iba a conformarse con mirar, ni con un beso.

Los labios de Ares rozaron los suyos, Máscara no se movió, no comprendía. Y a la vez sí que comprendía, veía en los ojos de Ares un brillo primitivo, agresivo como un depredador, como si fuera a devorarle, había ese brillo antes, no dirigido a él, pero sí lo había visto.

Fue un beso suave, superficial, pero fue haciendose mas húmedo, mas ardiente, y Máscara lo permitió, abriendo los labios docilmente, la lengua de Ares buscó la suya y Máscara se la entregó.

Ares le deseaba... oh, cielos... Máscara se ruborizó y sintió un intenso calor en todo su cuerpo, era joven y no era ajeno al deseo, pero nada lo había preparado para ser el objeto de deseo de un hombre como Ares... la simple idea de ser el objeto carnal de tal poder, tal fuerza, aquel magnetismo innato que Saga siempre había poseido, magnificado en la figura que era ahora. El nuevo Saga, Ares, personificaba cuanto Máscara había glorificado, y nada era tan erótico para él.

Ares sintio un estallido de triunfo cuando sintió el duro miembro de Máscara contra su cuerpo a traves de la túnica. Si, aquello facilitaba todo.

- Tumbate en la cama, Máscara.- Ordenó, y fue obedecido.

* * *

**Aqui llega el Lemon. Atención, ultimo aviso.**

* * *

Máscara se tumbó sobre el lecho, las sábanas de seda sisieaban agradablemente contra su piel desnuda, los doseles blancos parecían resguardarle... y frente a él un depredador seguía sus movimientos con inquietante control. 

El temor se disolvía en deseo, Ares se desnudó sin dejar de mirarle. Máscara sintió una repentina timidez por la exhibición de su deseo, erguido y endurecido entre sus piernas, de modo que recogio las rodillas hacia su barbilla.

Ares se quitó los molestos ropajes y se movió hacia su presa, a cuatro patas sobre el lecho, avanzando como una pantera, saboreando el momento en la incertidumbre de Máscara... su timidez era extraña, no la había esperado en alguien como Máscara... a no ser que... oh, no podía tener tanta suerte.

- ¿Es tu primera vez, esclavo¿Con otro hombre?

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Máscara sintió que su miembro se inflamaba aun más al oirse llamar esclavo con aquella voz, aquel hermoso rostro...

- Nunca he... si, es la primera vez.

Nunca he... Ares sonsacó más de lo que Máscara contestó, era su primera vez por completo, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales. Delicioso, realmente delicioso, esto era un premio inexperado, además de una gran ventaja. Comprendía bien el poder que había en ser el primer amante de alguien, la influencia que podía tener sobre Máscara de Muerte por ese privilegio era importante. Sería su primer amante, eso le influenciaría mucho.

- Esto es una recompensa, esclavo.- Le aseguró.- Eso significa que es bueno para tí, te va a gustar.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces abre las piernas, Máscara, tengo tu lealtad¿no es cierto?

Ares sintió en su interior un rugido de triunfo contemplando como aquellas piernas se separaban, dejando camino libre entre los fuertes muslos. Y el rostro de Máscara, ruborizado, con lujuria e incertidumbre a partes iguales, aquella dualidad, un asesino de niños, un guerrero cruel, y aquí le tenía, ruborizado, y virginal.

Y suyo, todo suyo. Hoy terminaba el adoctrinamiento, hoy Máscara de Muerte le pertenecería. Se situó entre sus piernas y se inclinó sobre él, besándole de nuevo, esta vez con mas fuerza, exigiendo, y Máscara le correspondió con igual ardor.

- Eres mio, dilo.

- Soy tuyo.

Si. Ares descendió, lamió los oscurecidos pezones, pero Máscara se retorció con incomodidad, bueno, no todos los hombres gustaban de eso, Ares continuó besando y lamiendo el torso, saboreando la piel salada, cuando llegó a las ingles Máscara gimió por fín. No era para menos, Ares sentía su acaloramiento, de hecho lo tenía a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Era un adolescente en la flor de la juventud, y estaba terriblemente excitado, Ares se sonrió y besó la ingle con mas fervor, lamiendo y mordiendo con cuidado. Máscara gimió otra vez y agarró puñados de su larga melena negra.

- Saga...

El gemido era involuntario, pero a Ares le molestó, aquel ya no era su nombre, mordió con un poco más de fuerza en advertencia y la enfebrecida mente de Máscara logró comprender a duras penas.

- Ares.- Se corrigió con un jadeo.- Ares... por favor...

Eso estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Sus labios continuaron hasta los testículos, envueltos en suave escroto. Aquello no era tarea para un dios, pero disfrutaba de los gemidos y quería que aquella primera vez fuese perfecta, así Máscara mostraría por él una veneración aun mayor y sería receptivo a cuantos encuentros Ares le requiriera. Pasó la lengua con lentitud deliverada, pero pese a su intento de alargar aquel inicio sin tocar el enhiesto miembro, Máscara gimió sonoramente y se derramó, descargando contra su bajo vientre.

Nts... la juventud alocada e inexperta. Ares se incorporó para mirar a Máscara que desvió la vista a un lado entre la vergüenza y el placer post-orgásmico.

- Yo... yo... no podía...

Ares se sonrió, no importaba, el hecho de ser joven, vital, fuerte y sano también proporcionaba otra cualidad, Ares reclamó de nuevo aquellos petulantes labios y con las manos empezó a acariciar los muslos del caballero, con lentitud, de las rodillas a las ingles por la suave cara interna.

- Vamos, esclavo, dejaré que tengas cuantos orgasmos desees.- Le susurró al oido.

De los muslos pasó a los testículos, moviendolos en su mano con cuidado, al poco rato volvió a notar la erección de Máscara, rozando la suya. Perfecto. Y ahora Máscara estaba además mucho mas relajado. No perdió más tiempo, besandole para desviar su atención con un beso ardiente y exigente, humedeció sus manos en un cuenco de aceites de agua. Levantó un poco a Máscara, lo justo para pasar los brazos alrededos de su cintura, y se entretuvo acariciendo las nalgas, eran perfectas, redondeadas y duras. Las apretó, masajeó y palpó sin llegar a la hendidura entre estas, dejando que el deseo de Máscara creciera, engordando entre sus cuerpos, ahora unidos, el uno sobre el otro, sus miembros apretados entre ellos, deslizándose en la humedad de su sudor.

Máscara gemía, Ares también, pero desde luego el caballero de Cancer era muy vocal, Ares tuvo que separarse un poco porque su amante podía volver a correrse en cualquier momento.

Máscara dió un respingo al sentir un dedo deslizándose en su interior. Sintió una oleada de temor y trató de apartarse, Ares no se lo permitió.

- Me duele que no confíes en mi, Máscara, cálmate.

- Yo... yo no...

- Calmate.

Era tan autoritario. Máscara se obligó a relajarse¿como desobedecer?. Le estaba mostrando tantas cosas, era tan... era un dios. Máscara miró aquel rostro, hermoso, seductor, con el pelo negro cual noche sin luna, irradiando poder. Su seguridad en sí mismo era tan abrumadora que tenías que creer cuanto te dijera.

Un segundo dedo entró dentro de él, resbaloso con aceites, era extraño, molesto, desconocido, excitante y erótico, la otra mano de Ares acariciaba con levedad su miembro, torturándole. Pronto tres dedos probaban su entrada.

- Estas listo.- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.- Date la vuelta.

Máscara se volvió sobre brazos y piernas temblorosas de deseo, tenso de lujuria, las manos de Ares sujetaron su cintura con firmeza, dandole una gran seguridad.

Cuando empezó a ser penetrado Máscara disintió terriblemente de la afirmación de que estaba listo... le abría... era... era demasiado grande.

- No...- Máscara gimió y trató de alejarse y aliviar la presión, pero las manos de Ares le sujetaban con fuerza, marcando sus dedos en su cadera.- ...¡Ares! Por favor... duele...

- Ssssh... no, Máscara, no duele... ¿cómo voy a hacerte daño? Esto es una recompensa, esclavo, tu dios te está bendiciendo, no duele...

La invasión continuó, Máscara gimoteó asustado, dolía, aquello no podía ser bueno, no podía... cuando tuvo el miembro de Ares completamente dentro no podía moverse, su ano ardía, su interior se sentía como una herida.

Ares suspiró, el placer era intenso, Máscara era tan estrecho, acogiéndole con tanta fuerza. Le oyó lloriquear pero no le dió mas importancia, si, seguro que le dolía, pero era más por la sorpresa y lo desconocido de aquel dolor, Ares habia hecho gala de todo su autocontrol para ir despacio y además se había puesto aceite en el miembro.

Acarició la espalda perlada de sudor hasta los hombros, Máscara se apoyaba contra sus antebrazos y mordía con desesperación la almohada. Ares tomó aire, tratando de controlar su deseo, su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente en la prisión de carne caliente, pero tenía que quedarse quieto. Si Máscara percibía aquello como una violación podría perderle para siempre.

No quería a un Máscara de Muerte debil y lloriqueante que le mirase como un ratón asustado, si, desde luego que quería ser temido por él, pero también quería ser venerado, amado con desesperación. Era un dios, y su subdito más apreciado debía adorarle con toda su alma.

- Sssssh... soy tu dios, Máscara, voy a darte placer.

Acarició la espalda con firmeza, masajeando, pasó a los costados y después acarició todo el torso, tomó el miembro de Máscara, ahora flácido, y lo envolvió en su mano, acariciándolo y palpándolo, sintiéndolo.

Máscara jadeó, empezaba a sentir placer, el ardor habia disminuido un poco y... la sensación de estar lleno... era... nueva y excitante. Una juguetona palmada a su miembro semi erecto le hizo gruñir y se movió levemente, sintiendo aquella invasión de forma menos agresiva.

Ares sonrió, ahora sí que estaba listo, se movió de adelante a atras, con toda la lentitud que podía reunir, cambió su entrada hasta que pronto sintió a Máscara estremecerse entre sus manos y gemir a voz en grito. Ahora que tenía la entrada correcta la aprovechó y aumentó el ritmo, hasta que pronto estuvo embistiendo poderosamente, golpeando las nalgas de Máscara con sus caderas, moliéndole con su candencia. Máscara se aferraba con desesperación a los doseles, embargado de placer.

- ¡ARES!

El grito de su nombre fue demasiado, Ares saboreó el sexo, pero sobre todo saboreó aquel grito, el mayor afrodisiaco, el poder que tenía sobre Máscara de Muerte. Con una mano envolvió la hombría de Máscara y le condujo al orgasmo, su amante gritó y Ares apenas tardó unos segundos en llenarle con su simiente, embragiado de poder.

Máscara se derrumbó en el lecho, exhausto y envuelto en el post orgasmo. Ares de volvió con un gesto y le besó con ferocidad.

- ¿A quién perteneces?.- Le preguntó, feroz, dominante.

- A ti... solo a ti.- Máscara cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa, cediendo al cálido sueño.

Solo entonces Ares se tendió junto a Máscara, aquella respuesta era para él el mejor de los orgasmos. Si, en los ojos nublados del caballero de Cancer había amor. Amor puro y total, devoción absoluta.

_Si llamas a eso Amor, realmente mereces mi compasión._

¿De veras, Saga?. Ares sonreía con total satisfacción.

_Si, es tuyo, pero no tienes su amor._

Lo has visto con mis ojos, Saga, le has visto rendirse a mi por completo.

_No tienes su amor._

Te noto muy seguro de ti mismo, dime oh sabio¿por qué no tengo su amor?

_Porque has tenido un gran éxito convirtiéndole en tu siervo perfecto._

¿Disculpa?

_El Mascara de Muerte que has creado es como tu y como tal... no puede amar._

Ares acalló aquella molesta conversación, quería dormir. Se relajó y cedió al sueño, pasando un brazo posesivamente por encima de su compañero de cama.

Saga no dijo nada más, también él estaba cansado. Y triste. Les había fallado a todos, había fallado a su diosa, les había fallado a sus compañeros, y le había fallado a Máscara de Muerte.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Caliente, caliente!. Creo que en este capítulo se nota que he terminado este curso de mi carrera y que he aprobado todas. ¡Yujuuu, a celebrarlo con un buen lemon! 

Solo queda un capítulo, pero no temais porque estoy preparando una segunda parte ambientada después de la saga de Hades pero siguiendo con el planteamiento de este fanfic, siendo un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquellos que dejais en fanfiction, los del devianart y los de mail, me han hecho mucha ilusión. :)


	8. Cuando llega el alba

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas y punto, comprendo perfectamente esa postura. Es un Saga/Máscara de Muerte.

**ATENCIÓN:** Este capítulo tiene **Lemon**, relaciones m/m **explícitas**.

**Epílogo. Cuando llega el alba**

Los titanes eran historia, un nombre más en los libros, un enemigo vencido que recordar en noches tormentosas. Cronos había sido una deidad más cuya gloria no era ahora más que una sombra, su regreso había sido breve y su satisfacción escasa, ahora era un recuerdo que acumularía polvo.

Y si Cronos, la poderosa deidad, padre de Zeus, había caido. ¿Quién decía que no caerían mas cabezas?.

Hacía ya siete años de la batalla contra Cronos y los titanes. Hacía ya siete años que Ares, patriarca del Santuario, regía este con puño de hierro y las siniestras vestiduras propias de una nueva era. Su palabra era ley, y su ley era inapelable, nadie osaba contradecirle. La fuerza era la base de la nueva era. Ares estaba muy complacido con la facilidad con que se iban dando los cambios. Suave como la seda, gradual e imparable.

Pero después de siete años tenía una espina en su costado. Saori Kido.

La armadura de Sagitario había aparecido finalmente hacía casi un año. Todo aquel tiempo había estado en posesión de un anciano multimillonario, quien al parecer no lo había tomado por un simple tesoro. Tras muchas averiguaciones resultaba que el viejo había organizado la situación de elegir un sucesor para la armadura, repartiendo huérfanos por el mundo, enviándolos con caballeros para ser aprendices y convertirse en caballeros de bronce.

Ares había sabido de esto último en su momento, de hecho algunos de esos muchachos eran aprendices de caballeros de oro leales a él, como Camus de Acuario, quien había entrenado a uno de los muchachos. Y lo había permitido, después de todo eran soldados para su causa. ¡Poco había imaginado que el viejo poseía la armadura de Sagitario y su auténtica intención era entregar la armadura a uno de esos muchachos!

Ares había estado consternado al oir hablar de un... "torneo galáctico". A la muerte del viejo, su nieta, Saori Kido, había tomado el mando y organizado aquel circo para que el ganador final obtuviera la armadura.

Inaceptable. La armadura era suya. Después de tantos años oculta, al fin la tenía a su alcance. Ares había tratado de hacerse con ella por intercesión de algunos caballeros de bronce que habían sido convencidos de serle fieles, como Hyoga, caballero del cisne, e Ikki caballero del Fenix, pero había sido un fracaso, le habían fallado y traicionado, no había mas opción que eliminar a los caballeros de bronce que se habían criado para defender a aquella Saori... atrevida mocosa.

Pero los caballeros de Plata habían sido derrotados. Ahora le desafiaba abiertamente, declarando que era Athena. ¡la diosa!.

¿Podía serlo?. Ares meditaba en su trono. Tenía la armadura de oro de Sagitario... y el cadaver del bebe nunca había sido encontrado.

¿Podía ser realmente Athena?. Tenía la edad para serlo, y si el viejo Kido había encontrado la armadura de Sagitario¿quién decía que no había encontrado también a un bebe indefenso en brazos de un hombre moribundo que le hubiera contado la verdad? No importaba. Sus patéticos caballeros de oro no eran rival para los caballeros de oro, y la muchacha, diosa o no, moriría sin remedio.

En esos momentos sus tres caballeros mas leales entraron en la sala de recepción, se arrodillaron ante el trono al unísino. Shura de Capricornio, Afrodita de Piscis y Máscara de Muerte de Cancer. Sus tres siervos, los únicos que conocían su identidad.

Los cómplices. Los traidores.

- ¿Traeis noticias?

- Al parecer aun no hay movimiento por parte de los caballeros de bronce.- Respondió Shura.

- ¿Cuales son vuestras órdenes?.- Inquirió Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis había resultado ser realmente leal, compartía su creencia en que el poder marcaba la ley, aunque era algo volatil para el gusto de Ares, pero era un soldado muy habil y servía bien, sin remordimientos.

- De momento nada, aguardaremos, Saori Kido no tardará en venir para desafiarnos abiertamente, tiene que hacerlo. La daremos muerte aqui, a ella y a sus caballeros, de ese modo acallaremos con rotundidad su afirmación de ser la reencarnación de Athena.

Sus fieles soldados asintieron, los demás caballeros creían que Athena estaba allí, en el santuario, aun resguardada bajo la atenta mirada del patriarca. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Pobres ingenuos.

Pero tenía que probar sin lugar a dudas que la auténtica Athena estaba en el santuario, y para ello Saori Kido debía morir allí.

Pero antes había otro asunto a tratar.

- Me he cansado de esperar a que el caballero de Libra entre el razón.- Masculló, rumió unos instantes y después señaló a Máscara.- Ve a las cataratas del Rozhan, mata al viejo maestro Dohku.

Como esperaba, Máscara de Muerte sonrió ampliamente, aquellas eran las órdenes que más le gustaba obedecer. Y dar muerte al caballero de oro de Libra era algo que el guerrero sin piedad disfrutaría sin lugar a dudas.

Era un magnífico lugarteniente. Durante aquellos años había cumplido con toda eficacia con su papel, y su cruel eficacia solo era comparable a su lealtad hacia el falso patriarca.

Y que bien había crecido aquellos años, su cuerpo había madurado, perdiendo parte de su gracilidad en favor de una mayor musculatura, sus hombros eran amplios, su rostro también había cambiado, haciendose mas duro y masculino, con una mandíbula fuerte y mentón cuadrado, la nariz había crecido ajustando un rostro de rasgos grandes, enmarcado por unos cabellos erizados que tenían tanto volumen que siempre quedaban elevados hacia arriba y atras, las patillas, ahora largas, se volvían hacia el rostro, endureciéndolo aun más. Su pelo, incluso en las pobladas cejas, se había vuelto completamente cano en aquellos siete años, entre grises y blancos, tal y como Ares había predicho hacía tanto tiempo.

A Ares le gustaba incluso más que la primera vez que le había deseado. No había nada fragil en aquel hombre, nada en absoluto. Le encantaba tocar aquel duro cuerpo, dominar aquella feroz crueldad, saber que era el único que podía domar a aquel hombre de corazón petreo.

Indicó a Afrodita y Shura que se retiraran. Quería a Máscara de Muerte con él un poco más para darle más detalles, después de todo la ejecución de un caballero de oro no se llevaba a cabo así como así. El caballero de Piscis se sonreía mirando a Máscara y después al patriarca, sus ojos tenían un destello traviese, sin duda Afrodita sabía que lo que tendría lugar tras las órdenes no eran unicamente "indicaciones".

Poco le importaba, Afrodita era leal a Máscara de Muerte y por lo tanto era leal a él. y Shura nada tenía que decir al respecto, el caballero de Capricornio tenía su sentido de la justicia mutilado gracias al ataque que le había inflingido durante la guerra contra los titanes, cuando le había controlado con su poder del Satán Imperial.

Ahora le servía creyendo hacerlo por su propia voluntad. Un soldado muy util.

Los caballeros se marcharon abandonando el gran templo, y Máscara de Muerte se puso en pie y avanzó hacia él. El caballero se situó a la derecha del trono, apoyando una mano en el posabrazos del trono.

- Hoy estas muy descarado, Máscara.- Comentó Ares quitándose el casco y la máscara.

- Debe ser la satisfacción, ya era hora de que me permitieras dar caza a esos traidores.

- Impaciente, como siempre.

Ares miró de arriba a abajo la armadura de oro de Máscara con la nariz levemente elevada en irritación, Máscara comprendió al instante y con un gesto la armadura se retiró de su cuerpo formándose a un lado. No le gustaba que Máscara de Muerte llevase su armadura cuando Ares se quitaba la máscara, era una especie de tradición para ellos.

- No subestimes al maestro Dohku, es un caballero de oro.

- Es un anciano senil, se ha pasado siglos sentado en su montaña mirando caer el agua de una cascada.

- Mejor que sea así.

- Si me hubieras dejado ir antes ya tendríamos la armadura de oro de Libra y ahora...

Ares le puso un dedo en el pecho, punzando y dandole la marca de que lo siguiente sería un golpe, no un simple aviso. Máscara calló inmediatamente, sabía que Ares nunca castigaba a la ligera, si se sobrepasada podía salir de allí con las costillas rotas, no sería la primera vez.

- No me cuestiones, Máscara, sabes que no me agrada.

- Lo siento, lord Ares.

- Bien, entonces quiero que partas mañana al amanecer, como se trata de una ejecución formal por traición no es necesario ser sutiles, puedes actuar como mejor te plazca.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor. Máscara de Muerte recobró aquella sonrisa sádica que tanto agradaba a Ares, era un reflejo más feral de la suya propia. Si los tiburones pudieran sonreir sin duda lo harían en un gesto similar.

Siempre le excitaba.

- Ven aqui, esclavo.

Máscara de Muerte se estremeció de pies a cabeza, no importaba cuantas veces le llamara así, le producía una mezcla de irritación y deseo, le humillaba el título, pero sabía que siempre era preludio de experiencias satisfactorias. Su miembro se endureció casi instantaneamente, como si reconociera la palabra cual perro bien entrenado.

Ares dió dos palmadas en sus muslos, Máscara obedeció, sentándose sobre Ares, poniendo las piernas a ambos lados de las del otro, en el trono del patriarca.

- Dime Máscara¿lo hemos hecho alguna vez en el trono del patriarca?

Máscara de Muerte gimió, aquel tono de voz era indecente, tenía que ser pecado tener aquella voz, tener aquella cara, frotó las caderas hacia delante, dejando que Ares notara la dureza que había aprisionada en sus pantalones.

- Nunca, mi señor.

- Entonces le pondremos remedio.

Le subyugaba. Máscara de Muerte no podía evitarlo, a veces había tratado de resistirse, pero era en vano, Ares tenía un poder sobre él que no podía contenerse.

- ¿Aqui¿Ahora?.- Fue lo único que acertó a decir antes de que Ares agarrara su cabello por la nuca y lo forzara dolorosamente hacia atras para atacar su cuello.

Ares besó y mordió, marcando aquella piel con furiosas marcas rojas. Desde que le había hecho hecho suyo por primera vez ya no había sido necesario seguir siendo gentil, ni paciente, podía tomarle como le apetecía, manteniendo apenas un umbral de dolor y fuerza para que Máscara no pensara que aquello podía ser una violación, de hecho con el tiempo Máscara de Muerte parecía haber aprendido a apreciar una mayor ferocidad, hasta el punto de revolverse contra él sino era tratado con la suficiente rudeza.

Ante los ojos ciegos de las estatuas, el falso patriarca y el caballero traidor fornicaban en un trono santificado a la diosa Athena.

Máscara apretó puñados de mechones negros en tanto Ares le penetraba, sujetando su cintura, ayudándole a subir y bajar, cabalgando. Sabía que sangraba, Ares no se había molestado en prepararle, y dolía, pero el placer también estaba allí, poderoso. Estaba anclado por las poderosas manos de Ares, suaves y fuertes a la vez, el poder que le dominaba te intoxicaba como una droga.

- Cuando mates a Dohku...- Ares se interrumpió apenas un segundo para gruñir y empujar hacia arriba, llenando a Máscara.- Cuando agonice, dile... dile que su amigo Shion... murió como... un cobarde...

- Si... si...- Máscara arqueó la espalda y sus manos se aferraron como garras a los hombros de Ares.

- Y dile... que después iras a matar a Mü...

Máscara gimió y pasó las piernas por encima de los posabrazos para facilitar las embestidas. Las palabras de Ares le estaban enloqueciendo.

- Y cuando desespere... dile... que su diosa... va a morir a manos... de sus caballeros de oro...

Ares abrazó el torso sudoroso de Máscara, uniendo sus cuerpos en tanto su vaiven se volvía frenético, acrecentado por sus delirios de grandeza, ardiendo de ambición.

- Dile... ¡que perteneces a un nuevo dios!

Máscara gimió a viva voz, desesperado.

- ¿A quien perteneces, esclavo?.- Gruñó Ares contra su pecho, con la voz ronca de deseo.

- A ti, solo a tí.

- ¿Qué soy?

- Mi amo... mi dios.

Ares envolvió en una mano la hombría de Máscara, apretándola en la vaina de su mano, aquello también era poder, puro y palpable. Su amante gritó y se arqueó hacia atras, Ares mordió la carne suculenta, apretandole contra si, consumiéndole. Máscara se convulsionó en torno a su miembro y se derramó entre sus dedos con abundancia, para a continuación quedar laxo en sus brazos, Ares continuó invadiéndole hasta consumar su propia pasión poco después.

Los jadeos fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta apagarse, dejando el templo en silencio. Máscara se levantó de encima de Ares y se puso en pie sin apartar la mirada de su amante. Aquellos ojos, carmesíes, pares a los propios, le tenían embrujado.

- Ve a prepararte, informame de la muerte de Dohku a tu regreso.

Ares se arregló las ropas poniéndose en pie, tendría que cambiarse y mandar lavar la sala, no le preocupaban las habladurías, en aquellos años se había ocupado de tener el menor número de criados posible, y vivián tan aterrados que no osarían comentar nada.

Máscara de Muerte se puso su armadura de oro, conteniendo un gemido de dolor al andar, iba a retirarse cuando Ares le aferró por el antebrazo y reclamó sus labios en un beso arrebatador, Máscara se derritió, rendido por la intensidad.

- No me falles.

- No lo haré.

Máscara abandonó el Santuario, al día siguiente partiría hacia China para destruir al caballero de Libra. No podía esperar.

* * *

Dos días mas tarde Máscara de Muerte trataba de no gritar en tanto Afrodita revisaba las heridas de su espalda, cambiando los paños untados de pomada. El caballero de Piscis arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo el dolor de Máscara solo con mirar la tierna carne rosada y temblorosa. Saga... o Ares, como se hacía llamar desde que llevaba la nueva vestimenta de patriarca, no era un hombre que perdonase el fracaso. 

- Si Mü no hubiese aparecido.- Gruñó Máscara por milesima vez.- Si ese maldito carnero no...

- Ya lo sé, Máscara, cálmate, fuiste inteligente al retirarte, no podías ganar a dos caballeros de oro juntos, sobre todo siendo Dohku y Mü.

Máscara masculló una sarta de insultos dirigidos a esos dos caballeros y mordió la almohada en tanto Afrodita limpiaba los restos de pomaba de sus heridas. No había tenido mas remedio que presentarse ante Ares con las manos vacias. Sabiendo que el falso patriarca no era permisivo, pero no había tenido mas opción. No podía servir a su señor si estaba muerto, y Máscara no tenía intención alguna de morir.

- Cielos, Ares debería comprender...

- Le dije que no le fallaría.- Replicó Máscara.- Y le fallé.

Afrodita suspiró. Máscara era rudo, cruel, decidido, prepotente y orgulloso, excepto cuando hablaban de cualquier cuestión referente a Ares. Entonces Máscara se volvía defensivo, leal hasta la ceguera y de una dependencia que asustaba a Afrodita. Si, esa era la palabra adecuada, dependencia.

Máscara de Muerte era demasiado dependiente de Ares. Cierto que este siempre parecía ofrecer a Máscara misiones que basicamente eran un objetivo común a ambos, pero Máscara no tenía criterio propio cuando Ares hablaba. Se había convertido en una extensión de la voluntad de Ares. Su soldado mas fiel, su mano derecha. Haciendo la voluntad de su amo haya donde se le ordenase de una forma fanática.

Afrodita había tratado de hacer ver eso a Máscara, pero siempre había resultado inutil y solo había conseguido discutir con su amigo hasta casi llegar a las manos.

No le sorprendía. Ares era cautivador, Saga siempre había sido atractivo, y siempre prestaba atención especial a Máscara, pasaban horas juntos, bien hablando o bien en otras... "actividades lúdicas". A todos les quedaba claro, incluso a los caballeros que no formaban parte de su círculo, que Máscara de Muerte era el favorito del Patriarca, intocable por otros caballeros de oro.

A Afrodia le preocupaba terriblemente el poder que Ares ejercía sobre Máscara. Este parecía tan fuerte, tan independiente... pero Ares le había poseido por completo.

Ares era realmente posesivo con Máscara, Afrodita casi había temido por su vida el día que se había presentado a Ares al conocer su identidad... basicamente había sido advertido de que su amistad con Máscara seguiría siendo solo amistad, o le arrancaría su hermosa cara con una navaja roñosa.

Y quien se había atrevido a mirar más de lo debido al caballero de oro no había salido bien parado. Ares era celoso hasta la enfermedad, Afrodita jamás olvidaría lo que le había ocurrido a Algernon, caballero de plata de Gorgona, su delito había sido compartir unas cervezas con Máscara de Muerte, ambos habían vuelto borrachos brazo a brazo... nada más. Pero Ares debía haberlo visto. Al día siguiente Máscara de Muerte solo tenía resaca, Algernon no, el caballero había sido encontrado en el vertedero, degollado y con las manos cortadas. Nadie había sabido lo ocurrido, pero a Afrodita no le había costado deducirlo. Las manos cortadas hablaban por si mismas.

Nadie tocaba la propiedad de Ares. En especial esta en particular.

- He terminado.

- Bien.- Máscara se tumbó en la cama con un suspiro de alivio.- Gracias.

- De todos modos, Ares no debería haberte...

- Le fallé.- Máscara gruñó con ferocidad, en el fondo coincidía con Afrodita pero... – Ahora ya no importa, gracias por la cura.

Afrodita sabía que insistir era inutil, de modo que se despidió y abandonó el oscuro templo de Cancer, dejando a solas al caballero.

* * *

Máscara estaba cansado, exhausto, cerró los ojos y masculló entre dientes, enojado, compensaría a Ares, desollaría vivo al joven caballero del Dragón, después le llevaría su pellejo al viejo Dohku y le haría comérsela, se las pagaría muy caras. Y después se encargaría de Mü... ya pensaría como deshacerse de aquel repelente caballero de Aries. 

- Deja que yo me encargue de Mü.

Máscara levantó la cabeza, Ares. Siempre le sorprendía su capacidad para ocultar por completo su cosmos y entrar en el templo de Cancer, y ahora había estado tan cansado que no se había percatado de la perturbación de los rostros petrificados.

- Lord Ares...

- No te muevas.- Ares se sentó al borde de la cama y le pasó una mano por el pelo, con suavidad, pasando los dedos entre los mechones.- Debes recuperarte pronto, te necesito en la batalla que se avecina.

Máscara no dijo nada respecto a que era responsabilidad de Ares que tuviese que recuperarse, este no toleraría tal atrevimiento y además... a Máscara de aliviaba notablemente saber que Ares no seguía enojado por su fracaso, se había quitado un peso de encima.

- Mü se ha cruzado en nuestro camido por última vez, cuando Saori Kido haya muerto le haré acompañarla, te aseguro que sus gritos serán recordados durante años.

Ares se inclinó y le besó la sien, Máscara practicamente ronroneó, le encantaba que le acariciasen el pelo, Ares pasaba sus dedos con ritmo y suavidad, dejándole tan relajado que el mundo se desvanecía a ellos dos.

- Los caballeros de bronce vendrán, Mü es un despreciable traidor, y Aldebarán no es todo lo leal que debería.- Ares contemplaba a su amante mientras hablaba.- Protegeré el templo de Géminis con ilusiones, pero no podré estar allí personalmente... tú serás mi guardián principal, Máscara de Muerte, tuya será la tarea de exterminarles.

- Ares... adornaré mi pared con sus rostros.- Prometió Máscara.

- Sé que lo harás, lo sé, en tí confio, siempre en tí. Solo tú.

Máscara alargó una mano y tomó aquella que le mesaba los cabellos, la llevó hasta su cara y besó la palma con devoción. Ares... Ares se lo había dado todo, Ares lo era todo, era su mundo. Solo él le comprendía, solo él le daba poder, solo él le daba placer...

Ares sonrió y le acarició el rostro, no solían ser así... cariñosos en un sentido tan... suave... pero valía la pena por ver a Máscara de Muerte tan completamente entregado a él.

Máscara de Muerte se quedó dormido bajo su atenta mirada. Fue la última vez que Ares y Máscara de Muerte hablaron... o se miraron.

Días después Máscara de Muerte murió a manos de Shiryuu, caballero del Dragón. Ares murió a manos de Saga... fue derrotado, y después Saga también pereció, suicidándose este al recobrar el control de su cuerpo, decidiendo que la muerte era mejor a la vergüenza de vivir con sus actos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Y punto final, pero no del todo, mi proximo fanfic será un Saga/Máscara de Muerte, comenzando con una resurrección general tras la saga de Hades, y siendo una continuación de este mismo. Es que no podía dejarlo así, aunque soy dramatica no puedo soportar un final tan tristón, en el fondo soy bueeena. 

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews llenos de ánimos, vuestro apoyo ha sido encantador, me habeis ruborizado con tantas felicitaciones ///. Es justo que continue el fanfic con lectores tan amables y atentos.


End file.
